La Sekiryuutei de la Ira
by Ikari no Ryujin
Summary: (Reboot de El Sekiryuutei de la Ira) Las facciones del mundo sobrenatural siempre estan en constante guerra, combate, muerte y odio. Aunque se busque la paz, hay quienes querran destruirla a toda costa. Pero, hay guardianes que buscaran protegerla. Esta es la historia de aquellas que heredaron un poder ancestral, aquellas que seran conocidas como las 7 Guardianas Generales.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien, aquí traigo el reinicio del fic. Muchos deben estar molestos, lo entiendo, pero como dije me di cuenta que la historia y desarrollo de personajes sería una mierda cuanto más avanzara, además de la idea de servants que metí… como que se me fue el gusto.**

**Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

**Referencias:**

**\- **hola** \- diálogos**

**\- **_hola_** \- pensamientos o recuerdos**

**\- **{[hola]}** \- Draig, Albion y otros seres sellados.**

**\- **_"hola"_** \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

_Capítulo 1: La nueva Sekiryuutei._

_¡Mithra!_

_¡Otou-sama!_

_Tu seras la clave de la salvación._

_¡¿Por qué Mithra debe sufrir?!_

_¡Jamás te perdonare, el haber hecho llorar a mi hija!_

_¡Mithra, huye!_

_¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_

_¡E-Es la…!_

Un par de ojos rojos se abrieron… un rojo escarlata brillante.

Solo se durmió unos minutos y volvió a soñar con eso… sus dos vidas…

La chica miro el cielo celeste con algunas nubes… el viento movía su cabello blanco largo con un ritmo tranquilo.

Usaba el uniforme de la Academia Kuo: una camisa junto a una chaqueta negra, que marcaba un pecho que en palabras de sus compañeras podía competir con el de Rias Gremory, una de las Idols más grandes de la escuela. También usaba unos pantalones grises que marcaban su retaguardia que en palabras de cierta castaña de lentes era el mejor de la academia… y si una de las más grandes pervertidas lo decía, debía ser cierto.

Su uniforme también escondía un cuerpo musculoso trabajado de forma asombrosa y absurda… además de sus marcas tribales.

Se quedó viendo las pacificas nubes, perdida en sus pensamientos…

-[Oi compañera, la demonio pelirroja te está mirando… de nuevo]

Y su inquilino viene a romperle la paz.

Disimuladamente la albina miro en la dirección del viejo edificio que funcionaba como lugar de reunión del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Ahí, en la ventana, había una hermosa chica un año mayor que ella físicamente, de cabello largo rojo carmesí y ojos azules. Su cuerpo era básicamente la representación del pecado de la lujuria, enfundado en el uniforme femenino de la escuela que solo lo resaltaba más.

-_¿Qué querrá? - _se preguntó la albina.

-[Lo más probable es que desee convertirte en su sierva] - dijo la voz poderosa, aunque un poco perezosa. - [Aun con el sello para mantener tu poder bajo control, puede sentirlo]

-_Genial… sabes que no soy de las que se vuelven esclavas de otros _ \- gruño la albina mentalmente - _Aunque oí que los Gremory eran distintos a los demás clanes._

-[Bueno, o es ella o la tabla Sitri] - se rio la voz - [Tu sabias que esto pasaría al inscribirte en una escuela habitada por dos herederas de clanes]

-_¿Qué esperabas? Esta es mi cuidad… me fui luego de "eso" con mi maestro y recién pude volver para estudiar._

-[Ja, la descendiente de Morgana en serio quería venir contigo, lástima que su familia son unos hijos de puta… o descendientes mejor dicho]

-_Solo espero que a Le Fay le vaya bien… aunque su hermano trato de decapitarme varias veces._

-[¡JA! Y casi lo logra]

La ceja de la albina se contrajo por eso.

Aunque si era sincera… esta conversación es lo más interesante que le ha pasado en el día.

**Más tarde:**

La albina caminaba por un puente rumbo a su casa… al menos tenia a alguien para recibirla cuando llegue…

-A-Ano… ¿e-eres Mithra Hyodo~?

La albina, ahora conocida como Mithra, se detuvo y se giró. Ahí, había una chica de su edad, de cabello negro largo con ojos morados hermosos. Tenía un uniforme de otra academia, que marcaba un cuerpo de infarto muy desarrollado para su edad.

-Esa soy yo ¿Quién pregunta?

-M-Mi nombre es A-Amano Yumma. S-Siempre te veo caminar por aquí~ - Yumma desvió la mirada con un rubor adorable en sus mejillas - S-Siempre me p-pareciste muy hermosa y-y me preguntaba si… ¡¿Q-Quieres tener una cita conmigo~?!

.

.

.

.

.

-[Le doy un 10 en cuerpo, pero un 8 en actuación. Exagero el grito y su rubor debe ser más intenso]

-_Ddraig, tengo frente a una sexy ángel caída… ¡No es momento de ponerse critico! Aunque le daría un 9 por la actuación ya que ese brillo en sus ojos es bueno._

Mientras sucedía esa discusión interior…

-Claro, no me molestaría tener una cita con una chica tan linda - dijo Mithra con una sonrisa que puso un poco más roja a Yumma.

-¡M-Muchas gracias~! - la pelinegra le sonrió enormemente - ¡¿E-El domingo a las 9 en el parque~?!

-Lo tienes. Nos vemos el domingo, Yumma - Mithra le sonrió mientras se separaban.

-[¿Qué será esto? ¿Otro intento de Azrael de unirte a sus filas?] - pregunto Ddraig extrañado.

-_Lo dudo… si fuera así aparecería él. Lo más probable es que sea de ese grupo de ángeles caídos que están en la iglesia. Talvez hasta tenga que ver con la desaparición de usuarios de Sacred Gears _ \- teorizo Mithra… su maestro le dijo sobre estos ángeles, pero no su número.

-[Probable… por cierto ¿Lo oliste?]

-_Si te refieres a que si sentí a la Torre de Rias Gremory, pues si_ \- asintió la albina - _De seguro me vigilaba… aunque me dio una duda ¿Por qué olía a gato?_

¿Y por qué se parecía al de aquella nekoshu que se encontró hace tiempo?

**Residencia Hyodo:**

La casa de Mithra era simple, de dos pisos de color blanco y un pequeño jardín. Considerando la cantidad de habitantes, era de esperarse

-Ya llegue - anuncio la albina…

-¡Fou, fou~!

Y fue recibida por una bola de pelos suave y adorable.

-Hehehe, hola Fou - saludo Mithra levantando al… ¿perro? ¿Ardilla? Lo que sea, una especie de muy adorable amalgamada entre ambos, de pelo blanco esponjoso, cola larga igual y una pequeña capa.

-Oh, bienvenida Mithra~

-Hola Cin… ¡Por el amor de…, C-Cinder ponte algo!

Mithra, con un rubor, se dio la vuelta.

La llamada Cinder, quien inclino la cabeza confundida, era una hermosa joven un año mayor que ella, de cabello negro largo con puntas moradas y ojos dorados con pupila afilada. Usaba nada más que un delantal que marcaba un cuerpo que supermodelos y actrices envidiarían, ya que igualaba posiblemente al de Akeno Himejima, otra de las Idols de la Academia Kuo.

Algo a destacar eran sus cuatro cuernos que salían de su cabeza, su cola larga de escabas oscuras en la parte exterior y moradas en la inferior, y tenías más escabas en sus manos como garras y sus pies.

-Pero así oí que es como se recibe a tu amada cuando vuelve a casa~ - dijo Cinder sin verle nada de malo.

-¡Si pero… yo no… eto… okay - Mithra suspiro derrotada mientras Fou y Cinder se reían.

-[No puedes negar que disfrutas la vista compañera] - se burló Ddraig con una sonrisa colmilluda.

-_Calladito estas más bonito_

Mithra miro los cuernos y rasgos no humanos de Cinder.

-¿La transformación volvió a fallar?

-Casi… me hace sentir más natural así - declaro Cinder sonriéndole - Además nadie me ve aquí.

-Buen punto - Mithra puso a Fou sobre su cabeza.

-¿Paso algo interesante~? - pregunto Cinder caminando a su lado a la cocina.

-No mucho… La heredera Gremory sigue espiándome, oh y acepte una cita con una caído.

CRACK

-¿Q-Que?

Pregunto Cinder… apretando con su cola la pata de la mesa rompiéndola.

-[¡Peligro, peligro! ¡Dragona furiosa entrante, explícale rápido!] - grito Ddraig en su cabeza con sonido de sirenas.

-Ella apareció disfrazada y pidió una cita. Puede ser parte del grupo que está en la iglesia abandonada y tenga que ver con la desaparición de usuarios de Sacred Gears - explico Mithra, un poco alarmada por la expresión de ira de Cinder.

Esta ante sus palabras se calmó un poco.

-Bien… sabes que tienes prohibido salir con alguien sin mi permiso.

-Ni que fueras mi jefa… - murmuro Mithra…

BROOOOOOOMMMM

-¡¿Qué dije de relámpagos en la casa?!

Mithra apenas esquivo un rayo negro que salió de los dedos de Cinder.

Ddraig negó con la cabeza… una dragona o dragón siempre es posesivo, además de orgulloso. Y ni hablar de la raza de Cinder.

Pero no negara que estas escenas son muy divertidas.

**En otra parte:**

-Asi que acepto una cita con la caído.

-Hai, Rias-sama.

En una habitación llena de objetos de ocultismo, muebles, un circulo con símbolos y demás, tres personas hablaban.

Una era la mismísima Rias Gremory. A su lado, se encontraba su mano derecha y fiel Reina Akeno Himejima, una joven de su edad de cabello negro largo atado en una coleta con un lazo naranja y ojos morados, con una figura aún más voluptuosa que la de la presidenta del club.

Frente al escritorio, sentada en el sillón y comiendo dulces, se encontraba Koneko Toujo, una joven de 15 años de cabello plateado, con un adorno con cara de gato, ojos dorados y de figura y estatura pequeña.

-Esto es problemático… si esa caído la une a sus filas perderemos una valiosa nueva pieza - murmuro Rias entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué planeas hacer Rias? - pregunto Akeno.

-… Hare que mi familiar le dé un folleto. Si estoy en lo correcto, la caído intentara asesinarlo y cuando pase apareceré para revivirla como mi sirvienta - dijo Rias juntando los dedos frente a ella.

-…No sé si funcionara Rias-sama - dijo Koneko captando la atención de ambas sempais - Aunque me mantuve alejada… estoy segura que me capto, además no me parecía… normal.

Rias entrecerró los ojos… si Koneko decía eso…

¡UGH, ¿Por qué era tan difícil reclutar a esa linda chica?!

**El domingo:**

Mithra esperaba en la fuente del parque a su cita… usaba una camiseta roja con una chaqueta negra, junto a unos jeans rasgados y tenis deportivos. Todo marcaba su figura de forma increíble.

Miraba curiosa un papel… una chica muy hermosa con alas de murciélago se lo entrego. Para cualquiera sería una chica haciendo cosplay, pero ella lo supo… era un familiar de Rias Gremory.

Prueba de eso era que el folleto tenía el símbolo de la casa Gremory… sí que no es discreta.

-¡P-Perdón la tardanza~!

Mithra se giró hacia la voz, guardando el folleto por las dudas… y no pudo evitar ese rubor en sus mejillas.

Yumma usaba una blusa morada que marcaba sus grandes pechos, junto a una falda blanca crema que ocultaba su trasero y parte de sus piernas. Tenía unos zapatos blancos sin medias también.

-N-No hay problema -desestimo Mithra - t-te vez bien.

Yumma gano un rubor más fuerte, regresándole la sonrisa.

-Gracias, tu tambien~ - Yumma abrazo el brazo de Mithra… e internamente parpadeo - _Guau, es sorprendentemente musculosa._

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir Yumma? - pregunto Mithra curiosa.

-Solo caminemos~ - dijo la pelinegra - es temprano y tenemos todo el día~

Mithra asintió mientras ambas caminaban.

Desde los arbustos, cierta pelirroja y su Torre miraban a la pareja.

-¿Esto es correcto Rias-sama?

-No Koneko, pero es la humana que más me ha llamado la atención hasta ahora, así que no podemos dejar que esa caído la reclute o mate - dijo la pelirroja con seriedad…

Y desde un árbol alejado de ambas, cierta pelinegra de puntas moradas miraba a la pareja con sus ojos filosos.

-Fou Fou - dijo el pequeño ser esponjoso y adorable con un gotón… ¿para esto lo sacaron de su delicioso tazón de batido?

Cinder podía ser demasiado posesiva… al menos dentro de lo bueno. Gracias a dios no es yandere.

**Tiempo después:**

El sol bajaba con tranquilidad, dándole al cielo un curioso tono naranja.

La cita fue, en palabras de Yumma, espectacular. Para empezar la llevo a un arcade cercano donde uso parte de sus fondos obtenidos por recompensas y demás… y por antigüedades vendidas, entre otras cosas.

Luego la llevo a comer. Nada lujoso, solo un restaurante familiar donde contaron chistes y demás.

Luego de eso caminaron por el centro comercial. Mithra aprovecho y le compro a Yumma una pulsera con un corazón morado centro de unas alas negras. La expresión de sorpresa de la pelinegra era enorme, y le dijo que le quedaría muy bien.

Ahora volvían al parque, con el atardecer dándole un hermoso tono.

-Me divertí mucho Mithra~ - dijo Yumma con una sonrisa… pero su mirada bajo un poco perdiendo algo del brillo en sus ojos - Pero… lástima que debe terminar~

La pelinegra se separó, caminando a la fuente.

-Yo… desearía que pudiera durar más… que durara por siempre… pero desafortunadamente no se puede.

Los sentidos de Mithra ya le gritaban que algo andaba mal…

-Dime Mithra… ¿morirías por mí?

FLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH

Una luz rosa cubrió a Yumma, cegando a Mithra… y cuando pudo ver, su sonrojo regreso con crecer.

Yumma parecía haber crecido un poco en altura y medidas, usando a hora un traje muy escaso de cuero que le recordaba a la vestimenta de una dominatrix, apenas cubriendo sus pechos y entrepierna. Un par de alas de plumas negras salían de su espalda.

Una lanza de luz rosada apareció en su mano… y miro a Mithra con tristeza.

-Lo siento… quisiera que siguiéramos juntas, pero debo seguir órdenes.

FIUSH

La lanza salió a toda velocidad, dándole a Mithra en la cabeza y tirándola al suelo.

Yumma dejo salir una lágrima, mirando su pulsera que Mithra le compro

-La consevare… como un buen recuerdo.

-M-Me alegra, aunque creo que se queda corto.

Los ojos de la caído se ensancharon con incredulidad. Volvió a ver a Mithra, notando que aunque tirada, sostenía la lanza con sus dos manos.

-¡¿C-C-Como?!

-_Mierda, me distraje demasiado viendo el cambio… por poco y dejo que esta lanza atraviese mi ojo _\- pensó Mithra suspirando internamente de alivio.

-[Eso te pasa por quedarte viéndole las sandias]

-_¡Tu cállate!_

Mithra se deshizo de la lanza, encarando a Yumma ahora.

-¡P-Pero tu… eto… S-Se supone que…! - la caído era un manojo de shock, incredulidad y algo de miedo.

-Mira, si no quieres hacerlo simplemente no lo hagas - declaro Mithra como un hecho - No tienes que matar a alguien solo porque otra persona te lo ordena.

-¡P-Pero son ordenes de arriba~! - argumento Yumma - ¡Debo seguirlas y…

-En ese caso…

Mithra apunto con su mano, generando una esfera roja y…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Disparo a la fuente causando una explosión y una nube de humo que cubrió el área.

Y cuando la nube se fue… no había rastro de ambas.

-…Rias-sama…

-Hai, lo se Koneko. Necesitaremos un enfoque más directo.

La heredera Gremory entrecerró los ojos… con esto vio que Mithra no era normal, así que tendrá que usar otro método.

**En otra parte:**

-Hm… - gimió Yumma tratando de abrir los ojos

-No puedo creer que la trajeras a nuestro nido de amor.

-No puedes refutarme nada. Sabía que me espiabas durante la cita… ¿y qué es eso de nido de amor?

La caído abrió los ojos… y vio a Mithra hablar con una hermosa chica de pelo negro y purpura… ¡¿Con rasgos de dragón?!

-K-KYYYAAAA~

El grito de Yumma llamo la atención de ambas.

-Oh, veo que ya despertaste - Mithra le sonrió un poco - Lo lamento, pero ese disparo fue la mejor opción que pensé para que no nos siguieran.

-¡¿Q-Que~?! ¡Y-Yo no…! - Yumma estaba muy perdida… primero resulta que su objetivo no era una humana débil, luego no desconoce lo sobrenatural y para terminar habla de lo más tranquila con una dragona.

-Creo que de pájaro no tiene solo las alas~ - se burló Cinder con una sonrisa colmilluda disfrutándolo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste lagartija superdesarrollada~?!

-Y reconoce los buenos atributos~

Mithra suspiro viendo como Yumma paso de shock y miedo a discutir con Cinder.

-Fou fou~

-Si Fou, esto se puso complicado - Mithra acaricio al animalito en su cabeza antes de ver a Yumma - ¿Ya estas mejor Yumma?

La caído parpadeo, y recordó quien más estaba. La pelinegra asintió con un ligero rubor al haberse olvidado de ella.

-Bien, porque necesito unas respuestas - Mithra se cruzó de brazos - ¿Tu verdadero nombre es Amano Yumma?

-…No, es Raynare. Use ese nombre para poder acercarme - confeso Raynare bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué te acercaste a mí? - pregunto Mithra sentándose frente a ella, pero la caído se negaba a verla a los ojos.

-…Azazel-sama me ordeno vigilar a los posibles candidatos con Sacred Gears aquí, y unirlos a nuestra facción antes de que los demonios hagan su movimiento. Tú fuiste mi primer objetivo, luego de la cita me revelaría y buscaría unirte a nuestro bando… pero las órdenes cambiaron a última hora. Decía que debía eliminarte antes de ser una amenaza - lagrimas salían de los ojos de Raynare.

Debe odiarla ¿no? La engañó, trato de matarla… no le sorprendería que maldiga su existencia.

-Eso es extraño… Azazel no es de los que envían una orden para asesinar así como así.

Raynare parpadeo, mirando a la albina con ojos muy abiertos

-No debió ser Azazel… puede que sea otro Cadre, más probablemente Kokabiel. Sé que a ese loco le encanta la guerra - Mithra tenía los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba, ignorando la expresión de la caído.

¿Ella… no la estaba… maldiciendo, odiando ni nada…?

Mithra abrió un poco sus ojos… y parpadeo al ver la cara de estupefacta de Raynare.

-… ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-¡¿P-Por qué no estas molesta, furiosa o algo?!

… Oh, eso era.

-¿Por qué debería? Fuiste engañada en resumen - dijo la albina encogiéndose de hombros - Sería estúpido odiarte por algo así.

Raynare… le costaba un poco entender su razonamiento. Pero… se sentía muy aliviada de que no la odie.

-Una última… ¿tú y los demás caídos participaron en las desapariciones de usuarios de Sacred Gears?

Raynare… lucia genuinamente confundida.

-¿Compañeros? Yo… llegue hace dos semanas y pase casi siempre vigilándote en la escuela y camino a tu casa. Me quedaba en un hotel hasta ahora, así que no sabía que había mas caídos en la ciudad~ - dijo Raynare con sinceridad.

…Ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Por qué Azazel-sama le dijo que la vigilara solo a ella?

Mithra de mientras entrecerró los ojos. ¿Sera posible que las desapariciones fueran en realidad asesinatos hechos por los caídos? Era una probabilidad si el cambio de misión de Raynare era una pista.

Pero… no tenía pruebas. E ir sin eso sería como comenzar una guerra, ya que este es territorio de dos herederas de clanes demoniacos.

… ¿Por qué no podía ser tan fácil como ir y joderlo todo?

**Al día siguiente, academia Kuo:**

Mithra dejo que Raynare se quedara en la habitación de invitador. La razón era que debió haber espías en el lugar, y si creían que murió era mejor mantener esa fachada.

Ahora estaba en la academia, durante el receso.

-Oi Mithra, te vez cansada~ ¿acaso la cita termino de forma candente~?

Esa pregunta la hiso una castaña de gafas, con el pelo atado en trenzas. Usaba el uniforme femenino de la academia.

-Podriamos decir que termino de forma… inesperada Kiryuu - dijo la albina.

Ella era Kiryuu Aika, la primera amiga que hiso aquí, además de ser conocedora de lo sobrenatural. ¿Cómo se preguntaran? Solo dirá que su maestro y su madre tienen… mucha historia.

-¿En serio~? Cuenta todo~ - la castaña se sentó interesada.

-Ella resulto ser una caído… y trato a la fuerza de matarme - dijo la albina como si nada mientras Kiryuu ensanchaba sus ojos.

-Mierda, ¿Qué tan mala fue la cita~?

La ceja de Mithra se crispo.

-Fue buena… fue obligada a hacerlo y…

-Mithra Hyodo.

Mithra se detuvo y miro la puerta. Ahí, había un joven rubio de su edad de ojos azules y un lunar en su pómulo… y con todas las chicas babeando descaradamente por él.

-¿Si? - pregunto la albina alzando una ceja

-¿Podría venir conmigo? - el rubio se inclinó, causando jadeos entre las alumnas - Bouchou desea hablar con usted.

Mithra parpadeo… ¿la heredera Gremory la quería ver? Tal vez quiera unirla a su nobleza.

-Bien, vayamos - Mithra se levantó estirándose… podría ser interesante.

El rubio asintió, guiando a Mithra mientras esta recibía miradas furiosas y celosas de casi todo el alumnado femenino.

-[…¿Estas humanas están en celo cuando este rubiales aparece?] - pregunto Ddraig confundido… desde aquí podía oler el estado de estas jóvenes.

Si este chico no se cuida terminara violado… y no sabía si sentir lastima u orgullo.

El rubio llevo a la albina hacia el viejo edificio escolar, abriendo las puertas. El interior tenía un aura de misterio y oscuridad, con unas velas iluminándolo un poco y las ventanas cubiertas.

Llegaron a unas grandes puertas que el rubio abrió lentamente.

-Bouchou, he traído a Mithra Hyodo.

-Gracias Kiba~

El llamado Kiba asintió, haciéndose aun lado y dejando que Mithra entre.

El salón principal tenía dos sillones muy cómodos, una mesa con una bandeja llena de bocadillos y a la mascota de la academia comiéndolos. Tenía un librero grande, un escritorio bien fabricado y… ¿una ducha?

-Muy bien, Mithra Hyodo~ - la mirada de la albina se dirigió al escritorio, viendo a la pelirroja heredera junto a su fiel reina, con los dedos cruzados frente a ella y mirándola fijamente - ¿Sabes por qué solicite tu presencia~?

-… De seguro para solicitar que me una a tu nobleza, considerando que eres la heredera del clan Gremory - dijo Mithra como si nada, dejando en shock a Koneko, Kiba y Akeno - Por cierto, tienes buen ambiente.

-¡¿Quieres leer la atmosfera~?!

Se quejó Rias levantándose de golpe, con un pequeño puchero. ¡Había pensado mucho en como formar este ambiente misterioso, tenebroso y diabólico!

-Te dije que era demasiado Rias~ - dijo la pelinegra con una mano en su mejilla.

Rias suspiro para calmarse… y miro fijamente a Mithra de nuevo.

-Así que si, sabes de lo sobrenatural~ - dijo como un hecho.

-Sí, mi maestro me enseño mucho - más de uno estaba interesado en este "maestro" - Pero no me trajeron a hablar de eso… ¿Por qué me llamaste?

-…Primero ¿Qué hiciste con la caído con la que saliste ayer? - pregunto Rias en un tono serio, digno de su estatus de heredera.

-La lleve a mi casa para obtener información. Actualmente está ahí… y espero que mi casa siga en pie - murmuro la última parte con un gotón en la nuca.

Luego… entrecerró los ojos.

-No… - dijo sabiendo lo que Rias pensaba hacer.

-Es una caído… que intento matarte e invadió MI territorio - señalo la pelirroja con voz muy seria.

-En primera fue engañada, y segundo ya tienes otros caídos que deben ser los culpables de la desaparición de usuarios de Sacred Gears.

-Estoy al tanto, por eso he tenido a nuestros familiares localizando su base de operaciones. Esta caído puede facilitarnos eso.

-Ella no sabe nada, yo misma la interrogue.

-Puede que seas muy blanda. Akeno podría quitarle más eficientemente la información.

Kiba y Koneko miraban como la discusión iba y venía. A su ama no le gustaba que alguien, fuera de su familia y amigos, le refute.

-Dime una razón por la que no debería eliminarla - dijo Rias fulminando con la mirada a Mithra.

-Más allá de que es inocente, no hay… excepto que tendrán que pasar por mí - la mirada de Mithra era igual de seria.

El silencio reino en el lugar, mientras la pelirroja y la albina no despegaban la mirada de la otra.

-…Bien, no atentare contra ella - Rias acepto… sonriendo un poco diabólica - Pero a cambio, deberás~…

-Y no me uniré a tu nobleza.

CRASH

Los miembros de la nobleza Gremory… jurarían haber visto a su Rey romperse como cristal.

-¿E-Eh~?

-Era muy obvio que querías que forme parte de tu nobleza - Mithra le sonrió burlona - El por que Sona Sitri no lo hiso aun es un misterio para mí.

-Ara ara, es porque Sona ya unió a varios otros, así que era el turno de Rias~ - declaro Akeno… encontrando divertido el estado de su amiga.

Aunque esa diversión era mínima comparado con la preocupación que sentía. Esto significaba que debían buscar más candidatos… y rápido.

Mithra vio que Rias seguía en shock… se sentía algo mal por eso. Estúpida compasión que aún tiene desde su época de sacerdotisa.

-… Pero si estás bien, puedo unirme a tu club y ser tu amiga y aliada.

La pelirroja se recompuso un poco ante esa opción.

-¿Q-Que? - pregunto Rias un poco perdida aun.

-Bueno, como dije no me uniré a tu nobleza… no, me gusta simplemente - dijo Mithra rascando su nuca - Pero eso no significa que no podemos ser amigas o aliadas, ya he estado ayudando un poco con los renegados sueltos por ahí.

-… Ya me preguntaba por qué desaparecían antes de que los encontremos - murmuro Rias con un suspiro… antes de sonreir derrotada - No podré hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad~?

-Nop~ - dijo Mithra con una sonrisa juguetona, raro en ella.

-Bien… en ese caso~ - Rias se levantó y camino alrededor del escritorio, poniéndose frente a Mithra y le extendió la mano - Bienvenida al Club de Investigación de Ocultismo~.

Mithra le sonrió extendiendo su mano, apretándola.

Sin saber que… este sería el comienzo de algo mucho más grande. Algo que la tendrá no solo a ella en el epicentro…

Sino también a la descendencia de 8 seres legendarios.

En alguna parte de Grigori, la sede de los ángeles caídos, una joven de cabello dorado largo y ojos del mismo color, junto con una piel morena y marcas tribales doradas, se encontraba entrenando moviendo unos nunchakos con una habilidad sin igual, destellando relámpagos.

En otra parte del mundo, una joven de cabello negro largo, con ojos rojos y marcas tribales naranjas devoraba una enorme pierna de un animal místico que acababa de cazar, combinándolo con un buen sake.

En otro lugar, específicamente el cielo, una joven de cabello plateado y ojos azules, con una mirada monótona y tatuajes tribales azules leía un libro, mientras un par de alas blancas salían de su espalda.

En Inglaterra, una joven rubia con ojos azules, marcas tribales en un tono marron y acompañada de un ser hecho de metal liquido con traje de mucama revisaba unos libros de magia.

En otra sección de ese país, una joven de cabello rubio con coletas que forman taladros y ojos marrones, con marcas tribales de color lila, caminaba por las calles con un aire de glamur y belleza.

La última se encontraba en Noruega. Era una joven de cabello castaño corto con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa eterna mientras disfrutaba de un gran banquete bien merecido.

El legado de Shinkoku… el legado de los 8 Guardianes Generales, pondrán de cabeza el mundo sobrenatural.

**Y aquí llego. Este es el reinicio de mi viejo fic "el sekiryuutei de la ira" que por motivos ya explicados lo reinicie.**

**Como notaran cambie el protagonismo, asi como muchas otras cosas. En parte porque esta idea me ha estado gustando cada vez mas, y dije "¿Por qué no?"**

**No dire mas. Si tienen dudas dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**M Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo cap del reinicio. Perdón la demora sinceramente, pero con el estado del mundo las cosas se complican.**

**Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

**Referencias:**

**\- **hola** \- diálogos**

**\- **_hola_** \- pensamientos o recuerdos**

**\- **{[hola]}** \- Draig, Albion y otros seres sellados.**

**\- **_"hola"_** \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: llamas de ira._

Mithra caminaba por el parque, pensando en lo… poco que ha pasado desde su trato con Rias Gremory.

Para empezar, ha pasado tiempo en el club, conociendo más a los miembros… y podía decir esto con seguridad.

Akeno es una mujer de aire de "Onee-sama" y claramente es un mayúscula.

Kiba es un bishonen que sabe cómo actúan las mujeres que lo idolatran, por lo que no es denso.

Koneko era una tsun tsun con un gran apetito y que no tenía piedad en sus comentarios.

Por experiencia, podía decir que los tres tienen un pasado oscuro y triste, y que intentaban ocultarlo… no es mala idea en realidad.

Luego estaba Rias… aunque tiene ese porte de "Onee-sama" responsable y todo, Mithra termino encontrando su sorpresivo lado otaku… no es que pueda decir algo en realidad.

-[Muy cierto]

-_Tu tampoco puedes decir nada Ddraig._

¿Paso algo más? Oh si, dos días después, se encontró con un ángel caído en el parque, quien iba a "vengar" a Raynare. En otras palabras solo iba a hacer el trabajo que ella no pudo.

Como era de esperarse, el idiota era demasiado engreído y lo apaleo, pero escapo antes de que pudiera rematarlo.

Cuando Raynare y Cinder se enteraron… sus reacciones fueron distintas.

Raynare se dividía entre la preocupación, alarma y alivio… talvez aun este procesando la diferencia de nivel entre ella y sus ex compañeros.

Cinder… lo tomo como si le hubiera dicho que se encontró idiota que trato de robarle. Simplemente le restó importancia y volvió a la cocina.

Nada fuera de lo normal… y ahora caminaba por el parque buscando que hacer.

-[¿Esperas en serio caminar y toparte con algo?] - pregunto Ddraig incrédulo… esto no era un ani…

-K-KYA~

… Olvídenlo.

Mithra se giró en la dirección del grito, viendo a una joven rubia de su edad, solo que mucho más baja, y ojos verdes esmeralda. Usaba un atuendo de monja clásico, algo… raro en esta ciudad.

-Oiga ¿está bien? - pregunto Mithra acercándose y extendiendo la mano.

-H-Hai, p-perdón, e-es que me perdí~ - se disculpó la monja rubia aceptando la ayuda sonriendo.

-No hay problema. ¿A dónde te dirigías? - pregunto la albina.

-B-Buscaba la iglesia de la ciudad~ - dijo la rubia mirando a todos lados.

-Puedo llevarte a ella, pero ha sido abandonada hace años - dijo Mithra - Soy Mithra Hyodo por cierto.

-S-Soy A-Asia Argento~ - se presentó Asia con un brillo y sonrisa llenas de pureza.

-[¡Santa mierda! Es… demasiado… puro…]

-_No exageres_ \- pensó Mithra caminando junto a la rubia monja…

-BWWWAAAAAHHHH

Hasta que el llanto de un niño que se lastimo detuvo a la monja, haciendo que Asia se desvié.

-Ya ya, no debes llorar. Los hombres no lloran por un raspón~

Asia acerco sus manos a su herida pequeña… y una luz verde salió de estas, curándolo.

-_¿Un Sacred Gear? _\- pensó Mithra alzando una ceja… parece ser del tipo de sanación, algo acorde a su personalidad al parecer.

La madre del niño se acercó y parece que le ínsito a decir gracias, a lo que Asia sonrió con felicidad y pureza.

-Tienes un truco interesante - comento Mithra… haciendo que soltara un chillido adorable.

-P-Perdón, o-olvide que estabas detrás~ - se disculpó la rubia bajando un poco la cabeza.

-No hay problema - Mithra le restó importancia, antes de ver las manos de Asia… notando unos anillos nuevos - ¿Y esos anillos?

-O-Oh, son el don que Dios me dio~ - Asia sonrió… con felicidad y tristeza a la vez - Con el puedo sanar a las personas~

-Ya veo… un, don muy acorde a ti - dijo Mithra, internamente queriendo golpearse por decir eso.

En serio quería golpearse por decir algo bueno del dios cristiano, el dios de los culpables de que…

Agito su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos.

-Ven, te llevare a la iglesia.

Ambas siguieron caminando hacia la iglesia… pasando por una máquina de garra. La curiosa mirada de Asia se desvió, fijando inconscientemente su vista en algo.

Al verla detenerse, Mithra siguió su mirada…

-… ¿Quieres ese peluche Calumon? - pregunto curiosa la albina.

-¡N-No, e-estoy bien!~ - declaro la rubia… pero por su rubor y mirada se notaba que sí.

…Mierda, ¿Por qué era tan débil ante esas miradas de pureza? Talvez porque le recuerda a ella.

**Más tarde:**

-Ya llegue - dijo Mithra entrando a su casa.

-Oh, bienvenida Mithra~ - saludo Raynare, usando una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones de jeans que marcaban su figura, todo de Cinder.

-¿Paso algo hoy? - pregunto la dragona… saliendo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y su cabello.

-De hecho sí. Ayude a una monja - dijo Mithra mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, ganando una mirada incrédula de Cinder.

-¿Tu? ¿Ayudar a una monja? Pero si detestas a la iglesia - señalo la dragona extrañando a Raynare.

-La odio, pero no por eso me enojare con alguien que no hiso nada - declaro Mithra - Se llama Asia Argento y…

-¡¿Asia?!

Raynare tomo a la sorprendida Mithra de los hombros.

-Sí, ¿la conoces Ray? - pregunto la albina curiosa.

-¡Si, fui yo quien la saco de la iglesia! - declaro Raynare para extrañeza de los otros dos- Miren… Asia fue muy querida e idolatrada en la iglesia donde estaba cuando despertó su Sacred Gear ya que podía curar a cualquiera. Pero un día un demonio termino ahí, herido, y Asia en su infinita pureza lo curo… y este mato a un cura importante. Por eso la categorizaron de bruja y casi la queman, hasta que logre sacarla y llevarla a otro lado.

Raynare se agarró el cabello con fuerza y una mirada llena de miedo.

-S-Si la trajeron… e-es porque planean extraerle el Sacred Gear.

-¡Pero eso la mataría! - dijo Cinder con ojos anchos.

-¡Lo sé! - grito Raynare - Debí ir por ella… no pensé que supieran de ella.

-¿Sabes dónde están? - pregunto Mithra de inmediato, mientras Fou se subía a su hombro.

-¿Vas a ir? - pregunto Raynare y Cinder la miro sorprendida.

-No me gusta la iglesia en lo más mínimo… pero no puedo dejar morir a alguien como ella si puedo hacer algo - dijo la albina con sus ojos brillando.

**Club de Investigación de lo Oculto:**

-Por eso Rias, debemos detenerlos

Mithra estaba frente a la pelirroja, con los otros tres detrás viendo todo.

-Lo se… determinamos la ubicación de los caídos ayer, y pude pedir un permiso. Si no, estaríamos lidiando con un posible comienzo de otra guerra - dijo Rias con seriedad - Pero el problema es que también recibimos un aviso para exterminar a un demonio renegado que ha estado causando problemas.

-Pues dejémoslo y vayamos por los ángeles caídos - dijo Mithra cruzándose de brazos.

-No podemos… este demonio renegado a matado ya a varios civiles, y se pondrá peor si cambia de lugar - argumento Rias - Y por eso, Akeno y yo iremos a eliminarlo, mientras Kiba y Koneko te acompañan.

-…Bien, deja que Raynare nos acompañe… y lleva a Cinder - dijo Mithra aceptando.

-¿Cinder? - Rias alzo una ceja.

-Mi novia - declaro Mithra como si nada… ignorando olímpicamente como Rias se quedaba quieta.

¡¿Ya se le habían adelantado?!

… Mierda, tendrá que compartir.

-¿Es fuerte? - pregunto Akeno… no quería meter a una inocente en esto.

-Créeme, es más que capaz - declaro la albina - Ahora hay que moverse. Si tardamos más…

-Lo sé, lo sé - dijo Rias recomponiéndose de la noticia - ¡Vamos!

**Iglesia abandonada:**

Mithra, junto a Koneko, Kiba y Raynare llegaron sin problemas a la iglesia.

-Qué extraño… no hay seguridad ni nada - dijo Kiba alzando una ceja.

-Deben ser demasiado arrogantes - dedujo Mithra tocando las puertas - Ahí voy Asia.

Abrió las puertas de par en par para todos.

-¡Oooohhhh~! ¡Los demonios al fin llegan~!

Y sobre una mesa de piedra, se hallaba… un loco. Tenía el cabello plateado con ropas de cura, pero lo más destacado era la mirada llena de locura que tenía.

-…Muy bien, ¿Quién dejo salir a la mala parodia del Joker? - pregunto Mithra con cara de palo.

-¡¿A quién llamas mala parodia, anciana?!

La ceja de Mithra se crispo un poco, pero se contuvo.

-Ray, ¿Quién es el loco?

-Es… Freed, un exorcista renegado - informo Raynare creando una lanza de luz - Sufrió varios experimentos en la iglesia que jodieron su cordura, y como resultado se volvió un loco obsesivo con asesinar demonios y todo aquel que este en el mas mínimo contacto.

-¡Hahahahaha, muy cierto Ray-chan~! - se rio Freed de forma macabra - ¡Me encanta destripar demonios, jugar con sus órganos y bañarme en su sangre~!

-Muy bien, este tipo solo sabe hablar - declaro Mithra - Kiba, ¿empiezas tú?

-Voy un paso adelante Mithra-san - declaro Kiba formando una espada negra.

Sword Birth, su Sacred Gear. En pocas palabras le permite crear la espada que desee. Con eso, sumado a su habilidad y velocidad dada por la pieza de Caballo, lo volvía el más técnico del sequito Gremory.

-¡Tu morirás primero niño bonito!

FIUSH FIUSH

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK

Kiba y Freed se movieron a una velocidad increíble, chocando la espada negra y una de luz estilo espada de Star Wars.

CLAAANNKK

-¡Voy a disfrutar el rebanarte~!- canto Freed con locura... hasta que noto algo inesperado.

Esa espada negra… ¡Se estaba comiendo su espada de luz!

-¿Sorprendido? Mi espada puede consumir la luz - declaro Kiba con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! - Freed sacó una pistola santa apuntando a la frente de Kiba…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM

Pero fue impactado por un banco, cortesía de la loli.

Aprovechando la fuerza y resistencia otorgadas por la pieza de Torre, Koneko era un pequeño tanque que pega MUY fuerte.

-¡Maldita loli, voy a…

SCRAAACCHH

Freed por poco esquivo la lanza rosa de luz que desgarro su manga, cortesía de Raynare.

-¡Maldita pe…!

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

-¡¿Van a dejarme terminar de hablar carajo?!

Freed bloqueo como pudo la patada sorpresiva de Mithra… ¡Siente como si se hubiera roto el hueso! ¡¿Qué tanta fuerza tenía la perra?!

-Ahora terminaste de hablar - dijo Mithra en un tono mortal - Es hora de que mueras.

Freed gruño furioso… su espada se volvió inútil y uno de sus brazos está roto. No hace esto, pero no tiene opción.

El loco dejo caer una esfera pequeña…

FLAAAAASSHHH

Que libero una luz que cegó a todos momentáneamente.

-¡Escúchenme demonios de mierda y perra caída, la próxima vez los matare y coleccionare sus cabezas! - el grito de Freed resonó por toda la iglesia, pero no estaba en ella.

-…La próxima vez, el muerto serás tú - murmuro Mithra, antes de buscar algo - Ray, ¿sabes la entrada secreta?

-No… solo sé que aquí se reunían pero, jamás vine - declaro la caído mirando a todos lados junto a Koneko y Kiba…

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH

Hasta que, los tres vieron a Mithra… con su puño extendido, habiendo roto un gran escombro revelando una puerta de madera.

-Sinceramente es muy cliché - dijo la albina abriéndola - Debe…

-KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El grito de dolor agudo y femenino helo la sangre de todos.

-No, no, no, no

Mithra no perdió tiempo y se lanzó hacia la escalera, con los demás siguiéndola.

Llegaron hasta una cámara, llena de sujetos con túnicas, probablemente curas renegados.

En un altar, se encontraba ese idiota del otro día, Dona algo…

A su lado, había una loli rubia con un vestido de loli gótica estereotipado, que flotaba con sus alas negras.

La última, y aparente líder, era una peliazul de piel morena, usando una camisa roja que dejaba la parte superior de sus enormes pechos, así como unos pantalones que se ajustaban a sus piernas. Era la imagen de una mujer madura que hacia fala de su físico.

-¡Dohnaseek, Mittelt, Kalawarner! - grito Raynare con ira viendo a los tres caídos… pero más lo que había detrás de la peliazul.

-¡Asia!

La rubia colgaba crucificada en una cruz, usando un simple camisón, con unas pocas heridas y respirando de forma pesada.

-Oh Raynare, sigues viva. Una lástima - dijo Mittelt con una sonrisa de mierda, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Liberen a Asia! - gruño Mithra apretando su puño.

-Kukukuku~ por supuesto, después de todo…

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Ya no nos sirve~

Asia grito de dolor mientras la electricidad la cubria… y una luz salía de ella. Su… Sacred Gear.

-¡NO!

-Kukuku, con esto, Kokabiel-sama reconocerá nuestros logros - Kalawarner tomo los anillos, introduciéndolos en su pecho.

Dohnaseek libero a Asia y…

FIIIUUUSSSHH

La arrojo como basura a Mithra, quien la atrapo.

-¡Asia, di algo! ¡Asia! - grito Mithra preocupada, tratando de que la rubia reaccione.

-¿M-Mithra…san? - susurro Asia con voz sin aliento, con la luz escapando de sus ojos.

-Pueden tener a la inútil, no se necesita más~ - Kalawarner formo una lanza amarilla - ¡Ni a ustedes!

CLAAAANNNKKK

Pero fue interceptada por la de Raynare, quien la mirada con ira pura con sus ojos soltando lágrimas.

-¡Malnacida!

PAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

Una patada de Kalawarner la alejo algo adolorida.

-¡Descuida!

-¡Te reunirás con ella!

Dohnaseek y Mittelt crearon lanzas de luz y las arrojaron contra Raynare.

CLANK CLANK

Pero Kiba se interpuso, desviándolas usando una espada normal.

-¡Hyodo-san, sáquela de aquí, rápido! - dijo Kiba viendo al resto de los sacerdotes renegados sacar sus armas.

Si alguien desconocido muriera, el normalmente sentiría algo de lastima… pero este caso es diferente. Esta chica fue usada, traicionada por la iglesia y usada como un objeto para desechar…

Esos son motivos más que suficientes para que intente salvarla como pueda.

-Te daremos tiempo - agrego Koneko, levantando un gran escombro - Boucho no debe tardar en llegar.

FIUSH

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHH

Los tres caídos esquivaron el enorme escombro que les arrojo.

Mithra tomo a Asia, corriendo hacia las escaleras junto a Raynare mientras los dos demonios frenaban a los sacerdotes renegados.

-Asia, por favor resiste.

Mithra y Raynare llegaron hacia la parte de arriba. La albina apoyo a Asia sobre uno de los bancos.

-Asia, tranquila, la ayuda ya llegara. Solo aguanta - susurro Mithra tomando la mano de Asia.

-E-Es cierto Asia, s-solo debes aguantar - dijo Raynare, pero sus lágrimas ya comenzaron a salir.

-R-Raynare-neesan… - susurro Asia con una pequeña lagrima escapando - Y-Yo… m-me alegre cuando… m-me salvaste de esa turba… y me aceptaste~…

-¡Asia tranquila, la ayuda ya…!

Mithra fue silenciada cuando con mucha dificultad, Asia acaricio su mejilla.

-M-Mithra-san… n-no nos conocemos más de… unas horas… pero… tu viniste… por mi… - Asia sonrió con sus ojos apagados… - y-yo…q-quisiera poder… pasar más tiempo… y poder… llamarte… ami…ga~…

Los ojos de Asia se cerraron, mientras su mano caía solo para ser agarrada por Mithra.

-¡Asia!

-Oohh, ¿al fin e callo la perra~?

Raynare se giró con ira hacia esa voz… detrás, estaban Kalawarner, Dohnaseek y Mittelt.

-Bueno, al menos fue util~ - Kalawarner hiso aparecer los anillos - Con ese Sacred Gear, Kokabiel-sama vera nuestra utilidad~

-¿Por eso…solo por eso, la mataste?

Pregunto Mithra sin mirarlos, con sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Solo por eso? ¡Es más que eso! ¡Esa humana debería estar feliz de que seres superiores siquiera la tengan en consideración!

-Así que… todo esto… solo por tu ego.

Mithra se dio vuelta… y los caídos sintieron un escalofrió y el repentino impulso de escapar.

¿Qué tan… enojado, no… furioso debe estar uno para que sus ojos se vuelvan puramente blancos?

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Si ya esa imagen no los hiso alejarse, el que fuera cubierta por llamas sí, pero no eran llamas normales. Oh no, las llamas no son de un tono negro abismal.

Asia murió… un alma tan pura murió… por su propia debilidad.

No confiaba en los demás… se limitaba para no revelar sus cartas en caso de problemas… y por eso, Asia…

Ya no más… no… más... CONTENERSE.

FIUSH

En un parpadeo, Mithra se movió absurdamente rápido, terminando detrás de Dohnaseek.

Antes de que el caído pueda reaccionar…

FIUSH

PUM PUM PUM

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Mithra lanzo tres golpes rápidos a la espalda… que causaron estallidos al frente, hacienda que su carne salga volando junto a los pulmones e intestinos.

Los ojos de Raynare, pero más los de Kalawarner y Mittelt se ensancharon horrorizados…

Por no mencionar a las recién llegadas Rias y Akeno.

-BUUUUUAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH - sangre salió en grandes cantidades de la boca del caído.

-¡Maldita perra! - Mittelt arrojo una lanza de luz a… la nada. Mithra se movió demasiado rápido.

Sintio una mano agarrarla del pie y…

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Y comenzó a azotarla sin piedad contra el suelo, pared y sillas, destrozando todo, hasta los huesos de Mittlelt.

Mithra la alzo y agarro de la cabeza, sosteniendo con fuerza a la loli destrozada… uno de sus brazos estaba doblado en la dirección incorrecta, un hueso salía de su pierna, hasta su columna estaba doblada grotescamente…

SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH

FIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHH

Y Mithra atravesó su pecho, arrancando su corazón mientras se incendiaba con las llamas negras.

Kiba y Koneko llegaron para ver eso… y tendrían estas imágenes en sus mentes por un tiempo.

Akeno… movía sus piernas con un potente rubor y mirada nublada, sin perder su sonrisa. De hecho se lamia los labios.

Rias… sinceramente agradecía que sean aliados… no quisiera estar en su lado malo.

Pensamientos similares pasaban en la cabeza de Raynare… ¿esta… es Mithra furiosa?

Kalawarner retrocedió aterrada… debía huir, debía informar a…

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM

CRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHH

Mithra la agarro y la estampo contra el suelo, creando un cráter con ella boca abajo.

-¿ESta**S** t**A**n org**U**l**L**os**A** de t**US** a**L**as? - pregunto Mithra con una voz distorsionada, como si varias voces hablaran a la vez.

Tomo las alas de Kalawarner con fuerza, haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan horrorizados.

-¡No, espera…!

-¡V**E**am**O**s c**O**mo **A**ct**U**as si**N** e**LL**as!

SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El grito de dolor puro de Kalawarner resonó en toda la iglesia, calando en los huesos de todos mientras veían como Mithra arrancaba las alas de la caído lentamente. Instintivamente llevaron sus manos a sus espaldas.

Bueno… la única diferente fue Akeno, cuyo rubor se intensifico considerablemente y no dejaba de frotar sus piernas.

Mithra arrojo las alas arrancadas aun lado, quemándose con las llamas, mientras daba vuelta a Kalawarner.

-M-Maldita… K-Kokabiel…-sama… te… matara… a ti… y a todos… - murmuro Kalawarner con dificultad con el dolor.

-Qu**E** **VE**ng**A**, l**O** ma**S**ac**R**ar**E** t**A**mb**IE**n - Declaro la albina, retrayendo su puño y…

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

Comenzó a golpear repetidamente el rostro de Kalawarner, golpeándola con una fuerza aterradora pero controlada… no iba a morir rápido, lo iba a hacer lento.

El sonido de los huesos y carne de la caído siendo molidos por la propia Mithra era… aterrador simplemente…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHH

SCRAAAAAAAACCCCHHHHHHHHH

Y con un último y potente golpe, destrozo su rostro y causo un cráter más grande.

Mithra respiro erráticamente, con ellas llamas cubriendo sus puños cubiertos de sangre y piernas…

**Mata todo…**

**Destruye…**

**Destroza y desgarra…**

Voces susurraban en su cabeza… la albina se la agarro con una mano tratando de calmarse. Siempre le pasaba cuando se dejaba llevar… pensó que lo tenía controlado pero, se equivocó.

Tardo un largo minuto, pero pudo llegar a calmarse. Las llamas negras se desvanecieron, y pudo ver a todos mirándola…

-…Lo siento… lamento que hayan visto eso - se disculpó bajando la mirada…

Y sintió una mano sobre su hombro… se giró sorprendida al ver que fue Rias.

-Hey no te pongas así… admito que fue, sorpresivo verlo pero… creo que las circunstancias lo explicaban - dijo la pelirroja buscando calmarla.

-Es… cierto - dijo Raynare, dejando la escena y viendo el cuerpo de Asia - Yo… habría hecho lo mismo.

Aunque en su caso sería algo más… rápido e indoloro.

Rias siguió su mirada, viendo el cuerpo de Asia… y luego se acercó hacia el cadáver de Kalawarner.

-Como la líder, supongo que ella tenía el Sacred Gear, ¿correcto?

-Hai… - asintió Mithra entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Qué planeas?

Si planeaba quedarse con esos anillos…

-Que me debas un favor~ - dijo Rias agachándose, guiñando el ojo a Mithra.

Toco el pecho de la caído muerta… y vio como los anillos salían de ella para su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo…?

-Solo pasaron menos de 30 minutos… el Sacred Gear no se unió a su alma - dijo Raynare. Habiendo trabajado para Azrael, conocía como funcionaba el ritual - ¿Qué harás?

Rias se acercó mirando los anillos.

-Dijeron que podía curar cualquier herida, ya sea humano, demonio, etc. - ambos asintieron - Bien… un alfil le quedara mejor.

Extendió su otra mano… y de un círculo mágico, algo cayó en su mano. Era, un pequeño alfil rojo con detalles dorados.

Una Evil Piece, piezas de ajedrez hechas con el poder del demonio y complicados encantamientos. Permite reencarnar a cualquiera como parte de la nobleza del Rey, en este caso Rias.

-Además, estaba buscando un posible nuevo miembro, y una sanadora es muy útil~

-E-Espera, ¿Las Evil Piece pueden…? - Mithra no podía creerlo.

-¿Revivir? Por supuesto. Es uno de los beneficios - Rias sonrió, mientras ponía la pieza sobre el pecho de Asia, mientras depositaba la Sacred Gear dentro… no había mucho tiempo, si no lo hace ahora la Sacred Gear se ira.

-En nombre de la heredera de la Casa Gremory, yo Rias Gremory te ordeno volver a nacer como mi siervo y servir a mi mando - canto Rias con una voz seria, mientras un círculo mágico se formaba debajo de Asia con el símbolo Gremory, brillando.

Lentamente, el alfil rojo entro en su pecho mientras la luz se intensificaba…

FLAAAAAASSSSHHHH

Y cuando esta brillo de forma cegadora… el círculo desapareció.

Raynare y Mithra estaban expectantes… que por favor haya funcionado, que por favor haya…

Raynare casi grita cuando los parpados de Asia comenzaron a moverse.

-¿E-Eh~? ¿Dónde…

-¡ASIA~!

Raynare se lanzó y abrazo a la rubia con fuerza, sacándola de su sueño y sorprendiéndola.

-¿R-Raynare-oneesam~?

-¡ASIA~! - Ray lloro abrazando a la rubia quien miraba a todos, muy sorprendida y extrañada.

-¿Q-Que paso~? - pregunto sin comprender.

-Moriste porque te extrajeron tu Sacred Gear, pero te reviví y devolví tu don - explico Rias, no queriendo cortar el momento sorprendentemente - Ahora eres mi sierva~

FAAAAP

Un par de alas negras de murciélago salieron de la espalda de Rias para sorpresa de Asia.

-Bienvenida a la familia Gremory~

-¿E-Eh~? - Asia estaba aún más en shock… ¿ella… fue revivida y ahora era un…?

-Puedes… confiar en ellos Asia - declaro Mithra, arrodillándose frente a la rubia aun abrazada a Raynare - Lamento… no poder haberte salvado…

-Mithra-san… - Asia… salió de su shock, sonriéndole a Mithra - E-Esta bien… y me alegra, tener una nueva oportunidad en la vida gracias a la señorita…

-Rias Gremory - se presentó Rias sonriendo.

-A la señorita Rias-san. Sé que Dios debió ¡AUCH~!

Asia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, así como Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y Rias.

-Oh si… los demonios no pueden decir el nombre de "el", ni rezar o tendrán un castigo - recordó Mithra… y su gotón solo creció.

Una monja devota que se convirtió en demonio… habrá muchos dolores de cabeza.

**Al día siguiente:**

-Rias, yo… quiero decir… gracias.

Rias dejo los papeles que tenía para mirar a Mithra… debía admitir que los lentes le quedaban bien.

-Ara ¿Y eso por qué?

-Por… revivir a Asia - dijo Mithra rascándose la nuca - No tenías por qué… y sé que dijiste porque sería una pieza útil pero… gracias de todas formas.

La albina le sonrió de una forma que coloreo las mejillas de la pelirroja.

-N-No tienes que agradecer… solo debes saber que me debes una~

-No me uniré a tu sequito.

Rias se desplomo ante la negativa.

-Bien… pensare en algo - la heredera se recompuso - Por cierto, ¿te importaría hospedar a uno de mis siervos?

Mithra alzo una ceja… no es como que la casa no tenía suficientes habitaciones, sobraba una si no contaba la de su maestro.

-¿Este es el favor que vas a cobrar?

-Fufufu, no no. De hecho creo que lo harías sin problemas.

-M-Mithra-san…

Mithra abrió los ojos viendo la puerta que lleva al cuarto de Rias… si, tiene una habitación aquí en el club. Hablando de vivir donde uno trabaja.

Ahí estaba Asia, con un rubor usando el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuo.

-Asia es nuestra nueva estudiante transferida - dijo Rias acariciando sus hombros - Y como no tiene un lugar donde vivir, pensé que tú y Raynare podrían cuidarla.

No es como si tuviera otro lugar… no tenía habitaciones aquí para ella, Kiba y Koneko preferían vivir solos, y no quedaría bien que viva con Kiba, y no sabría si podría vivir con Akeno, dado el choque cultural.

-…Eres un demonio Rias- suspiro Mithra, antes de sonreírle - Bien, Asia puede vivir conmigo.

-¡P-Prometo no ser una carga~! - declaro Asia determinada… y junto sus manos - Oh todopoderoso Dios, gui ¡AUCH~!

Asia agarro su cabeza de forma adorable, mientras Rias se masajeaba la sien para disminuir la migraña.

Un nuevo miembro se unió al grupo Gremory, pero ¿Sera suficiente para lo que viene?

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llego el capitulo. Y de paso el volumen 1.**

**Si alguno se pregunta el por qué no ocurrio la cita con Asia y el encuentro anterior con Freed, es porque no le vi importancia actualmente. Estos caidos no actuarian como la Raynare canonica.**

**Tambien se mostro un poco del poder de Mithra y su magia, por decirle asi. Si recuerdan bien, en el original Issei consiguio un poder especial de cierto conde. Bueno... no es necesario ser un genio para saberlo.**

**Ya en el proximo capitulo vendra la llegada de Raiser y el Rating Game.**

**Sin mas que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin, despidiendose...MANGA DE HIJOS DE...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy bien, capitulo 3 y… no tengo nada para decir.**

**Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

**Referencias:**

**\- **hola** \- diálogos**

**\- **_hola_** \- pensamientos o recuerdos**

**\- **{[hola]}** \- Draig, Albion y otros seres sellados.**

**\- **_"hola"_** \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

_Capítulo 3:Phoenix._

Bien, han pasado 3 semanas desde lo de los ángeles caídos, y algunas cosas han pasado.

Primero, Raynare entro a la escuela, específicamente su clase, bajo el nombre de Amano Yuuma. Decir que se volvió popular de golpe era quedarse corto.

Buena figura y personalidad encantadora era igual a una bomba que volvía loco al alumnado masculino y femenino…

Solo que una de esas dos era una farsa… Raynare no es tan dulce. Suele hablar sin escrúpulos en la casa, ahora que gano más confianza ahí.

Claro que se mide por la otra residente: Asia.

Desde que se reencarno como demonio, Asia ha vivido con ella y ha venido a la escuela. Además de eso, también tiene su trabajo de demonio… y Mithra admitirá sin vergüenza que la sigue para saber qué hace.

Por un lado, le da curiosidad el trabajo de demonios… y por el otro se asegura que quien invoca a Asia no sea un bastardo que este gritando que mate.

Por suerte eso no paso. Lo más raro que la invoco fue un hombre que quería que modelara unos cosplays, por suerte nada al extremo, y una mujer que necesitaba un modelo para su ropa.

…A este paso Asia se volverá modelo de ropa en serio.

Como sea, recientemente el grupo de Rias fue a buscar un familiar para Asia… aunque para su extrañeza y algo de decepción, ella no fue.

¿Por qué? Según Ddraig, en ese lugar vivía Tiamat, la Dragona Karma del Caos, la única Reina Dragón y posiblemente el que más lo odiaba, al punto de cazar a los anteriores Sekiryuuteis.

Básicamente le grito que no vaya o terminarían masacrados.

La buena noticia… Asia volvió con un lindo dragón azul bebe de familiar.

Sin embargo… no todo fue bueno. Mithra podía notar a Rias mas… distante, como perdida en sus pensamientos en ciertos momentos, y a veces en el club la oía golpear algo con fuerza llena de furia.

-¿Qué le pasara a Rias? - preguntó en voz alta, cocinando algo para las cuatro residentes de la casa.

-[No lo sé compañera, pero puedo tener varias teorías] - dijo Ddraig… y juraría que babeaba.

Bueno, sus sentidos están algo unidos así que si ella come algo, Ddraig lo saboreara también.

-Si necesita ayuda, estoy segura que la pedirá.

Mithra se giró, viendo a Cinder acercarse a ella. Usaba una simple camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones, con sus rasgos de dragón ocultos.

-No sé de qué hablas - Mithra se giró mientras Cinder sonreía.

-Hablaste en voz alta Mithra, te oí… y Asia también me ha contado como actuaba esa Rias estos días - Cinder se puso a su lado, ayudándola - Y como dije, si necesita ayuda se la pedirá a la persona más confiable, ósea a ti.

-Creo que me pones en un pedestal muy alto - opino Mithra mientras cortaba unos vegetales.

-O tú te pones en uno muy bajo - susurro Cinder, pero Mithra no la escucho.

**Más tarde:**

-Bien Ddraig, ¿Qué eran esas teorías que tenías? - pregunto Mithra acostada en su cama.

Su habitación era simple… una cama, un escritorio con una computadora y un armario para su ropa… lo que la diferenciaba de otras habitaciones, más allá de la televisión con una consola, eran algunas fotos con Cinder y un hombre enormes, musculoso y moreno de pelo rubio platinado.

-[Bueno, son bastante obvias si lo piensas] - dijo el Welsh Dragon - [Ella es la heredera de una casa demoniaca. A su vez significa que hay mucho peso en sus hombros]

-¿Así que es algo de su familia? - pregunto la albina.

-[Muy probable, pero la duda es qué] - Ddraig suspiro - [Como dijo Cinder, si necesita tu ayuda la pedi…

En eso… el círculo de la casa Gremory apareció en el suelo de su habitación.

-[Eso fue rápido]/Eso fue rápido - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

FLASH

En una luz roja, Rias apareció… y se veía desesperada.

-Mithra, rápido. No hay tiempo de explicar, pero necesito que me reclames.

-… ¿Eh? - el cerebro de la albina se frio ante su declaración.

-[… ¿Eh?] - Ddraig no era mejor.

-Rápido Mithra, por favor - Rias empezó a desvestirse frente a Mithra, haciendo que un rubor estalle en su rostro.

-¡O-Oi espe…

Mithra fue empujada en la cama por Rias, quien la veía directamente a los ojos.

-Por favor Mithra… es mí, primera vez así que espero eso no te moleste.

Mithra… pudo ver la desesperación, necesidad y miedo de Rias en sus ojos azules.

-¡R-Rias espera, explícame qué demonios pasa!

-¡No hay tiem…

FLASH

-Ojou-sama, este tipo de conductas no son apropiadas para alguien como usted.

Una nueva voz se escuchó, más madura y fría. Esta vino de una maid de cabello plateado y ojos azules, con el cabello atado en trenzas. Usaba un uniforme de maid francés azul que marcaba sus absurdas e impactantes medidas.

-Tsk - Rias chasqueo la lengua levantándose - ¿Quién te envió Grayfia? ¿Fue mi padre, mi hermano o viniste por tu cuenta?

-Todos ellos - declaro la maid desconocida sin titubear.

Rias soltó un suspiro, separándose de Mithra.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirán controlando mi vida? Perdón Mithra… creo que llegue tarde.

La pelirroja se levantó, poniéndose su uniforme de nuevo ante la maid con cara de póker y la confundida Mithra.

-Debe entender Ojou-sama, no puede entregarse a cualquiera - Mithra ahora se sentía ofendida.

-Yo decido eso Grayfia, estoy arta de que me controlen - Rias le devolvió la mirada antes de ver a Mithra - Nos vemos, Mithra. No vengas al club mañana.

-¡Oi Rias, espe…

FLAAASSHH

Y en una luz roja, la maid y Rias desaparecieron dejando a una muy confundida y molesta Mithra detrás.

**Al día siguiente:**

**-**Si ella te dijo que no fueras, incluso luego de que casi te hace tener sexo con ella… ¿Por qué vas? - pregunto Raynare caminando junto a Mithra hacia el Club.

Ella les conto esta mañana a Cinder y Raynare lo que paso… y si bien estaban molestas, aunque Mithra no sabía exactamente por qué, Cinder parecía creer también que algo la obligo a hacerlo.

En cuanto a Asia… no estaba, ni sus cosas. Al parecer lo de Rias también a afecta.

-Porque quiero respuestas y siento que algo está por pasar.

Mithra se acercó a la puerta… y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Podía sentir las firmas de la nobleza Gremory completa, así como la maid de ayer, que por cierto es absurdamente poderosa… pero también una firma desconocida.

Abrí la puerta y…

-Ya te lo dije Raiser, ¡No me casare contigo!

-Rias, comprendo tus problemas, pero yo no lo decidí. Esto fue decidido por nuestros padres y actuales líderes.

En frente del escritorio de Rias, había un hombre adulto joven en sus 20, de cabello rubio con un traje rojo, que marcaba una figura ligeramente musculosa. Su firma lo indicaba como un demonio de clase alta.

-[Oh mierda, era eso] -Ddraig gruño en la mente de Mithra - [Un matrimonio arreglado. Tiene sentido que en una época actual, alguien como Rias se niegue a esto fervientemente. Eso explica lo de anoche]

Básicamente quería de forma desesperada dejar de ser virgen pensando que el matrimonio se anularía así… aunque sería un milagro que pasara.

-_Pero si es así… ¿Por qué no fue con Kiba? Es una mejor opción _\- Mithra dio su punto, haciendo que el dragón gane un gotón.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo…

-¿Hm? - Raiser se giró, viendo a las dos recién llegadas - ¿Dos miembros de tu nobleza Rias?... no, no siento una firma demoniaca en ellas. Una es una caída y la otra…

La otra… no tenía ni idea.

-¡¿Mithra, Raynare?! - Rias se levantó y las miro con sorpresa - ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Te dije que no vinieras!

-Algo te pasaba y no iba a alejarme - declaro la albina cruzándose de brazos - Y al parecer es algo serio.

-Es un tema de herederos de casas demoniacas - dijo Raiser inclinándose un poco - Mi nombre es Raiser Phoenix, tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix.

Clan Phoenix… uno de los 72 clanes demoniacos del Inframundo. Son famosos por su dominio del fuego, sus habilidades regenerativas y su famoso ítem sanador: las Lágrimas de Fénix.

-[Así que eso es… no solo planean unir ambas casas con este matrimonio, esperan que de la unión de ambos nazca un nuevo Súper Demonio]

Súper Demonio… demonios que nacen con un poder que ningún demonio puede igualar. En la actualidad, solo hubo 3 casos de Súper Demonios según su maestro:

Sirzechs Lucifer, actual Maou Lucifer y hermano mayor de Rias. Se dice que es prácticamente Poder de la Destrucción encarnado y es 10 veces más poderoso que el antiguo Lucifer original.

Ajuka Beelzebub, el actual Maou Beelzebub. Se dice que tu magia le permite alterar incluso las leyes de la naturaleza, capaz de alterar cualquier magia con simples cálculos, además de ser 5 veces más poderoso que el Maou Beelzebub original.

Y por último, alguien que su maestro se negó a decirle quien es pero que no es menor en poder a los otros dos.

Unos minutos después, Raiser y Rias estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, con la nobleza de la pelirroja frente y detrás de la maid llamada Grayfia… Mithra y Raynare estaban apartadas.

-Ya dije que no me casare contigo Raiser - gruño Rias diciéndolo por millonésima vez.

-No lo entiendo… ¿los matrimonios arreglados no son… cuando son mayores? - pregunto Asia a Akeno en un susurro.

-Los demonios tienen por naturaleza una natalidad muy baja… el casarlos jóvenes es, principalmente, para que ambos tengan un heredero más rápido - explico la pelinegra, sonrojando a la rubia ex monja.

-Rias, sé que no te gusta, pero esto es necesario para el futuro de los demonios -Raiser suspiro como si lo hubiera dicho unas 30 veces ya.

-Solo lo dices como excusa para tener sexo conmigo.

-…Bien, no puedo negarlo - Raiser ni se avergonzó de decirlo - Pero también es cierto que de nuestra unión podría nacer un Súper Demonio en toda regla.

-_Me pregunto ¿Cómo? - _pensó Mithra… cierto que la unión de la regeneración de los Phoenix y el Poder de la Destrucción era algo tentador, pero ¿Cómo lo haría un Súper Demonio eso?

-[Talvez por el control del fuego] - agrego Ddraig - [Si su hijo tiene el mismo nivel de control sobre el fuego como con el Poder de la Destrucción entraría como Súper Demonio]

-Eso poco me importa - declaro Rias levantándose - YO elegiré con quien casarme, y cuando casarme.

-Parece que no llegaremos a un acuerdo - todos miraron a Grayfia quien hablo - Por eso Lucifer-sama, así como Gremory-sama y Phoenix-sama me dieron un medio por el cual resolver la disputa… un Raiting Game.

Raiting Game… una batalla entre las noblezas de dos o más demonios de clase alta. ¿Se han preguntado por qué las Evil Piece son piezas de ajedrez? Bueno, la razón principal es esta.

-¿Un Raiting Game? - ambos demonios de clase alta la miraron con sorpresa.

-Así es… si Rias-sama gana, el matrimonio se anula, pero si Raiser-sama gana la boda se hará de inmediato - sentencio Grayfia.

-Bien, ni tengo que dudarlo - Rias miro a Raiser - Acepto esos términos.

-Oi oi Rias… - susurro Mithra con una mueca… Rias parecía demasiado segura.

-¿Estas segura? - Raiser alzo una ceja… y con una sonrisa orgullosa chasqueo los dedos.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHHHH

En una llamarada, 14 mujeres aparecieron, de distintas formas, tamaños y edades físicas.

-A diferencia de ti, yo tengo mi nobleza completa - declaro el Phoenix con una sonrisa orgullosa, señalando a las chicas.

-Todas mujeres… creo que es solo un mujeriego - Raynare no tuvo pelos en la lengua.

-Es parte de mi encanto - Raiser ni lo tomo como un insulto - No solo tengo mi nobleza completa sino que participe en varios Raiting Games Rias… ¿sigues segura de eso?

-Por supuesto - Rias ni titubeo, ya sea por orgullo o ignorancia.

-He, al menos tienes orgullo hasta el final - dijo Raiser cruzándose de brazos - Pero al final caerán ante mis hermosas chicas.

-…Además de mujeriego es un intento de Don Juan.

Raiser ni se inmuto por las palabras de la caída.

-Onii-sama, la imagen de ti no mejora en nada.

Eso fue dicho por una rubia con su cabello atado en dos coletas de taladro, con ojos como los de Raiser y una edad aparente como la de Koneko… aunque físicamente estaba más desarrollada.

-¿Qué? No voy a negar algo que es verdad - el rubio mayor se encogió de hombros haciendo a la niña suspirar.

-¿Incluso su hermana? - okey, Mithra no se lo espero sinceramente.

-En palabras de Raiser-sama, faltaba una tsudere para completar el grupo~

-¡Yubelluna!

La pelipurpura madura se rio ante la reacción de la rubia menor.

-Bien Rias. Te veré en 10 días - declaro Raiser caminando hacia su nobleza.

-¿10 días? - la pelirroja alzo una ceja.

-Es el tiempo que les doy para entrenar… no eres la única presionada por los de arriba y es lo máximo que podré conseguir - declaro Raiser - Les doy 10 días a tu nobleza para hacerse más fuertes y den un mejor combate.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH

Con una potente llamarada, Raiser y su nobleza se fueron.

-…Hay que admitir que sabe hacer una salida - dijo sorprendentemente Kiba de entre todos.

-Digo lo mismo que Kiba… y también que la veo difícil Rias - dijo Mithra con seriedad - Ellos tienen más experiencia y son más en número que ustedes por más del doble… la veo difícil que ganen.

-¡No pienso rendirme! - declaro Rias determinada - Mis adorables siervos y yo le ganaremos.

-…Como que pierden ese efecto cuando les dices así.

-Bien, le informare a Sirzechs-sama sobre su decisión, Ojou-sama - Grayfia se levantó e hiso una reverencia - Buena suerte.

Un círculo mágico brillo debajo de ella…

FLASH

Y desapareció dejando solo al club.

-…Por cierto Mithra - Rias… junto las manos casi suplicando, mientras le sonreía con un ojo cerrado - ¿Estas libre los próximos 10 días~?

-… -Mithra… se dio un facepalm - Debí verlo venir.

**Más tarde:**

El grandioso plan de Rias consistía en un entrenamiento para tratar de igualar a la nobleza de Raiser, por lo que esta le pidió a su amiga Sona que les de 10 días libres para poder entrenar sin distracciones.

Además de eso, pidió ayudar a Mithra… y esta no iba a ser piadosa.

-Ah ah ah…

-Vamos vamos, aún faltan unos 5 kilómetros más para llegar.

Mithra iba al frente del grupo, junto a Cinder… ambas cargando fácilmente 3 rocas titánicas unidas con magia de la dragona. Era una genio en ese departamento.

A unos metros estaban la nobleza Gremory… incluso Raynare fue sumada a esto para no quedar sola en la casa.

Por fortuna, Sona Sitri acepto, pero les dio a cada uno varios trabajos a completar por los 10 días de ausencia.

-No sé quién da… mas… miedo… - dijo Raynare con algo de dificultad - Si Sona… Sitri… o Mithra… como entrenadora.

Una que da muchos trabajos y la otra que te matara físicamente sin piedad solo con entrenar.

Quienes la llevaban peor eran Akeno, Asia, Rias y Raynare… tres de ellas muy centradas en su magia y lanzas que descuidaron el entrenamiento físico, mientras la otra… bueno, solía ser solo una monja y su Sacred Gear es de curación.

Si, llámenla monstruo por hacer entrenar a Asia también. No dejara que le pase lo mismo que con los caídos.

Kiba lo llevaba mejor al ser un Caballero, aunque centrado más en la velocidad su resistencia y fuerza eran bajas.

Y como era de esperarse, Koneko siendo una Torre lo hacía mejor que todos los demás.

Oh, y no podemos olvidar a Fou… este dormía como si nada en la cabeza de Mithra.

-Eres… una… sádica… - declaro Rias respirando con dificultad… y solo llevaba una roca, así como los demás de su nobleza y Raynare.

Sin embargo, las rocas de ellos y las de Mithra y Cinder tenían runas de gravedad, amplificándola unas 10 veces más por cada roca, cortesía de Cinder de nuevo.

-No, ese es mi maestro - declaro Mithra caminando de nuevo - El he hiso hacer lo mismo… a los 12… caminando sobre roca volcánica dentro de un volcán activo.

-…Sempai, no nos dé pesadillas - dijo Koneko con su clásica póker face… pero uno podía notar que estaba algo más pálida de lo normal.

-Hai hai, solo sigamos… tendrán media hora de descanso antes de empezar con lo serio.

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHH?!

-Ustedes querían esto, ahora afronten las consecuencias - declaro Cinder con una risita.

¿Y ellos eran técnicamente los seres del mal?

**9 días después:**

El entrenamiento de la nobleza fue tan bueno como uno podría esperar…o eso creía.

Para empezar, cada uno recibió entrenamiento físico duro para pulir sus capacidades, en caso de Koneko y Kiba, o al menos darle alguna capacidad física, en caso de las demás.

Eso era a la mañana… luego de un almuerzo, se centraban en sus campos.

Kiba y Koneko practicaban con Mithra sus capacidades y técnicas… el rubio era el técnico del grupo con su velocidad y Sacred Gear, que le permitía crear cualquier espada demoniaca que desee, mientras Koneko era más del poder confiando en su fuerza y resistencia, aunque no tenía casi nada de técnica.

Rias, Akeno y Raynare eran diferentes… ellas centraban sus capacidades en su magia y lanzas, así que Cinder trajo varios libros de hechizos para ayudar. Agradecerá luego a Le Fay por ellos.

Asia, dada su nula experiencia y entrenamiento físico, se unió al grupo de magia para al menos aprender algo que no la vuelva una carga.

Así fueron los 9 días del grupo Gremory… decir que quedaban agotados era quedarse muy corto. Lo único que los mantuvo andando fueron deseos de ganar, la comida que cocinaba la albina… y los ánimos que Fou daba. Ese pequeño era tan adorable que acababa siempre en posiciones que los hombres envidiarían si lo supieran.

-[… ¿Crees que están listos?] - pregunto Ddraig a su portadora.

Mithra estaba caminando hacia la cocina de la mansión donde se quedaban… supuestamente era una casa de campo de Rias. ¿Qué tan rica es su familia?

-…_No lo sé _\- confeso Mithra. El grupo no era malo pero… estaban muy verdes aun, demasiado.

Entro a la cocina… y se detuvo parpadeando ante la vista, con un rubor brillando en sus mejillas.

Rias estaba usando una bata blanca que se aferraba a su figura, leyendo un gran libro con un par de lentes… la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana y la cubría le daba un aire místico e hipnotizante.

-Oh Mithra, ¿Qué haces tan tarde? - Rias parpadeo al ver a la albina, quien salió de su trance con su dragón riéndose en su cabeza.

-Solo tenía sed… _Y no duermo mucho en realidad_ \- Mithra pensó eso ultimo… bueno, técnicamente ni duerme.

Se acercó y se sentó frente a la demonio pelirroja.

-¿Y tú que haces despierta?

-Yo… trato de averiguar más sobre el clan Phoenix… alguna debilidad o algo para una estrategia - confeso Rias mostrándole el libro… efectivamente, era un libro con información de los clanes demoniacos.

-… ¿Crees que pondrían alguna debilidad del clan en un libro que cualquiera puede tomar? - Mithra le pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Sinceramente no… pero no hacía daño - Rias suspiro quitándose los lentes - Yo… estoy nerviosa…

-… ¿Tanto odias la idea de casarte? - pregunto la albina curiosa.

-No odio eso… odio, no poder elegir mi camino, mi futuro… mi padre cree que así, puede asegurar mi seguridad y el futuro del clan - Rias se masajeo la sien - No lo odio pero… odio que no entienda que quiero.

-…Mi maestro, suele decirme que las viejas generaciones, en muchos casos, se preocupan por la nueva basándose en sus experiencias, sin considerar el cambio que pasa con el tiempo - dijo Mithra - Él debe preocuparse de que mueras joven, debido a las guerras entre facciones… no han pasado en 2 milenios pero, el vivirlas es otra historia.

-…Tu maestro debe ser alguien muy sabio - dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

-Ha, no… es solo uno de sus MUY raros momentos de sabiduría cuando logra emborracharse - y su sonrisa fue sustituida por un gotón ante las palabras de Mithra - Pero no quita su verdad… tu padre debe temer que algo te pase, así que hace esto antes de que sea tarde.

-Puede ser… pero, eso no cambia que odio la idea que decidan mi futuro - declaro la pelirroja - Mañana ganaremos… y poder tener el control de mi propio destino.

Mithra… se quedó viendo a Rias un rato con ojos algo abiertos.

-… ¿Estas bien? - pregunto la demonio extrañada

-H-Hai, solo… pensaba en algo - Mithra mintió, saliendo de su pequeño trance… pero Rias noto su rubor.

-Bien… oh y, gracias por aceptar mi pedido - Rias le sonrió - Sin ti… dudo que tengamos esta pequeña oportunidad.

-No hay de que… pero, siendo sincera. Creo que tú y tu nobleza están mimados - declaro Mithra sin piedad alguna.

-¡Hey!

-Oh vamos Rias, ni pudieron con una roca así - dijo Mithra con una sonrisa por la reacción de la pelirroja.

-¡Mis adorables siervos pueden con lo que sea!

-No los sobrestimes o saldrá mal. Deberían empezar un régimen de entrenamiento.

Rias se puso pálida.

-¡¿Nos quieres muertos?!

Ambas siguieron discutiendo… pero, había un extraño aire a su alrededor, que más le daba la imagen de una charla de amigas… o algo más.

Todo ante la mirada de Fou quien, si uno lo viera, juraría que sonreía un poco.

**Dos días después:**

Mithra… estaba inquieta, y no se le podía culpar.

Ayer en la noche, Rias y su nobleza fueron al Raiting Game.

-_"Solo espera a que ganemos, volveremos antes de lo que crees"_

Rias se había despedido con esas palabras y una sonrisa… pero si estaba en lo correcto, ella…

-[Compañera, deja de comerte la cabeza tanto]

-Es que… talvez si me hubiera unido a su nobleza…

-[Odias estar atada de esa forma a alguien Mithra. Deja de pensar tanto en el pasado]

-Fue hace solo unas horas Ddraig…

-[Sigue siendo el pasado. Además ¿Qué puedes hacer?]

-Yo… no lo sé - Mithra se levantó de su cama agarrando su cabeza - Pero… no quiero dejarlo así.

Ddraig suspiro… su anfitriona tena este, pequeño problema. Se apegaba rápido a alguien si no veía nada malo en él o ella, principalmente las mujeres. El pasar tanto tiempo con Rias y su grupo provoco que Mithra formara vínculos.

Aún más con la Rey… Mithra comprendía el deseo de no estar atada, de forjar tu destino a mano.

Pero… ¿Qué podían hacer? Mithra tenía talento 0 para la magia, lo que hiso que apenas sepa algunos hechizos y runas aún menos, por lo que no podían ir al Inframundo y…

-KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-BWAHAHAHAHAHA, ¡¿Mithra consiguió otra?! ¡Y una caído esta vez!

La albina parpadeo ante esa voz… ¡Ese era…!

Mithra salió rápidamente de la habitación, corriendo hacia la planta baja… y ahí estaba.

Deteniendo a Raynare como si nada sosteniéndola de la pierna, había un hombre de más de 2 metros, de puro musculo con piel morena y cabello rubio pálido con flequillos largos, así como puntiagudo. Sus ojos eran dorados y tenía una cicatriz sobre la nariz, así como muchas más repartidas en su cuerpo. Lleva un pañuelo rojo alrededor de la cabeza junto con una camisa roja abierta, pantalones color canela y zapatos marrones.

-¡Maestro, al fin volvió de Hueco Mundo! - Mithra miraba con una sonrisa al enorme hombre.

-¡¿Maestro?! - Raynare miro a Mithra en shock.

-Trate de decírtelo, él es el maestro de Mithra, Jack Rakan - presento Cinder con un suspiro, sentada en el sillón.

-¡Y llegue en buen momento! - Jack soltó a Raynare, dejando caer una pesada y gran bolsa… antes de sacar dos boletos con sellos mágicos… conocidos.

-Mira esto, Sirzechs me dio dos boletos para ir a la boda de su hermanita. ¿Qué dices Mithra? ¿Celebramos mi regreso con bebida, comida y sexys demonios? - Jack sonrió enormemente con sus dientes brillando estilo Colgate… y una cara que haría que cierto Ero Sennin sienta que encontró a su hermano perdido.

Sin embargo… Mithra miraba los boletos con ojos anchos, y Ddraig juraría que una bombilla se prendió en la cabeza de Mithra.

Boleto = Pase al Inframundo y lugar de la boda = ir a donde están Rias y los demás = ¡Ir a detener la boda!

-¡Maestro, deme uno por favor!

Jack noto la mirada que tenía Mithra… Ella normalmente rechazaría la invitación o iría para asegurarse de que no se propase, pero sus ojos le transmitían una gran urgencia de ir.

La sonrisa de Rakan creció… Oooohhhh, podía sentir que lo que hará ella allá será entretenido y emocionante. Talvez es perfecto para mostrarle al mundo a su alumna.

¡Ja, va a querer ver la cara de esos líderes!

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo.**

**Si habrán notado, Raiser sufrió un cambio en su personalidad que se explicara en el próximo capítulo, donde muuuchos personajes harán aparición.**

**Además de que se mostró un lugar que hará mas aparición en el futuro.**

**Sin más que decir, dejen su review y este es Ikari no Ryujin despidiéndose…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy bien, capitulo 4 salió rápidamente. He esperado este momento.**

**Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

**Referencias:**

**\- **hola** \- diálogos**

**\- **_hola_** \- pensamientos o recuerdos**

**\- **{[hola]}** \- Draig, Albion y otros seres sellados.**

**\- **_"hola"_** \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Debut._

El Mundo, está lleno de grandes misterios y seres…

Humanos, ángeles, demonios, huecos… por nombrar algunos. Las Sacred Gears, las Longinus, las Akuma no mi, por nombrar otros… se podría decir que el misterio es la base de todo.

¿Por qué se crearon? ¿Cómo nacieron? ¿Qué propósito tienen?

Nadie lo sabe con exactitud… y un nuevo misterio se agregara…

¿Por qué… ellas reencarnaron?

**Inframundo:**

Con una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor… cierta pelirroja se miró en el espejo de la habitación.

Rias Gremory se miraba en el espejo, acariciando el reflejo… usaba un vestido blanco puro que marcaba su figura, con guantes largos blancos y un pequeño velo.

Ella… había perdido. Pensó que, con la ayuda de sus siervos podría superar a Raiser.

Como dijo Mithra… fue ingenua.

La estrategia, capacidad y demás de la nobleza de Raiser… los superaron. Incluso cuando trato de vencerlo, este fácilmente la derroto.

Por lo menos no se jacto… incluso alabo de cierta forma cuanto duraron.

Pero no cambiaba el resultado… esta noche se casa con Raiser Phoenix, sellando su destino.

-…Lo… extrañare… la Academia Kuo… los días como adolecente normal… darle su libertad a mis lindos siervos - susurro Rias bajando la mirada. Sus siervos debían estar con ella en el Inframundo, y no podía decir no a eso.

Pero… sobre todo…

-Te extrañare… Mithra…

Sabía que estaba mal… No había problema con que un demonio de sangre noble tenga una relación sexual con alguien del mismo género, son los "seres del pecado" después de todo. Pero… ¿una relación amorosa? ¿Con la baja natalidad de los demonios?

Y aun con eso… de alguna forma, Rias se sintió a gusto con la presencia de Mithra… como si su presencia fuera calmante. Y antes de darse cuenta… su corazón latía al verla.

-…Ojala… pudiera haberte… dicho lo que siento - susurro la pelirroja, sentándose en su asiento, esperando la "sentencia"

Afuera, con la puerta un poco entre abierta, había un hombre con túnica de alto nivel, con hombreras y símbolos. Tenía el cabello rojo y ojos azules iguales a los de Rias, aunque era más alto.

Él era Sirzechs Lucifer, el hermano mayor de Rias y actual Maou Lucifer.

-…Desearía… poder hacer algo Rias - susurro Sirzechs apretando su puño.

Cuando tomo el manto de Lucifer, se desligo de la casa Gremory. No podía influir en las decisiones de la cabeza del clan, sus padres. Queriendo ayudar a todo el Inframundo y llevarlo a una nueva era, termino perjudicando a su hermanita.

-Lo lamento Rias… no tengo los medios para lograrlo - suspiro Sirzechs alejándose…

Y… su teléfono sonó.

-¿Ahora? - el Lucifer lo tomo y lo encendió… y sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

-_"Oi Sirzechs, Mithra y yo vamos con unas acompañantes. Espero que no te importe que se arme la gorda BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

Jack Rakan nunca cam… espera, ¿dijo Mithra? Su hermana solía enviarle una carta cada cierto tiempo informándole de mucho. Y últimamente hablaba mucho de una tal Mithra…

Y por como hablaba en esa carta…

-…Talvez… Rias aun tenga esperanza - susurro el Maou con un brillo en los ojos.

**Salón de boda:**

El espacio era muy amplio, perfecto para que entraran los miembros de alta clase de la sociedad demoniaca. Todos vestidos de forma elegante para la ocasión.

Incluso aquellos que no querían que esto pasara.

En un rincón algo apartado, se encontraba la nobleza Gremory vestidos para la ocasión, aunque sus ánimos no eran los mejores.

Asia y Koneko usaban un vestido verde y blanco respectivamente, Kiba un traje y Akeno una yukata. Los cuatro tenían los ánimos en el suelo.

-No pongan esas caras. Dieron lo mejor de ustedes.

Los cuatro se giraron, viendo a una pelinegra de cabello corto y ojos morados de la edad de Rias, usando un vestido azul y lentes.

-Kaicho/Sona - dijeron los cuatro al ver a la mejor amiga de Rias y heredera del clan Sitri.

-Los cuatro lucharon lo mejor que pudieron con su limitada experiencia - alabo la pelinegra agitando su bebida.

-Aunque debes entender Sona, tienen motivos para estar así.

Acercándose al grupo, era un hombre de cabello rubio, alto, musculoso y con una mirada de apariencia adormecida. Usaba una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados revelando parte de un tatuaje importante en su pecho. Tenía también unos pantalones negros y usaba lentes.

-Marco… - los ojos de Akeno se ensancharon al verlo.

Marco Fenix, la Reina de Lady Phoenix, y segundo al mando de la flota pirata que rivalizaba con la del legendario pirata Barbanegra. El hombre que consumió la Akuma no Mi, tipo zoan mística: fénix.

Es de los pocos que aceptaron reencarnar como demonio… Luego de la muerte de su líder, no tuvo más que hacer que cuidar de su pueblo, y gracias a la oferta de Lady Phoenix pudo hacerlo.

Desde hace siglos sirve a Lady Phoenix… y fue principal responsable del cambio de actitud de Raiser por órdenes de su Rey.

-No se pongan tan así… Raiser tiene más experiencia y una nobleza completa, pero lograron durar más que otros oponentes - dijo Marco con una sonrisa - Alégrense un poco.

-¡Damas y caballeros!

En el altar del lugar, Raiser apareció con un traje blanco elegante, con llamas a su alrededor.

-¡Les agradezco haber venido, para presenciar la unión de dos clanes! - dijo el Phoenix con sinceridad - ¡Aquí les presento, a mi prometida, la Princesa de la Ruina Carmesi! ¡Rias Gremory!

FLAAAASSSHHH

En un círculo mágico, Rias apareció. Lucia impecable, aunque sus ojos estaban apagados.

-¡Esta unión, dará paso a una era en el Inframundo! - declaro Raiser a los invitados - ¡Y si alguien está en contra, hable ahora o calle para siempre!

Pero… aunque la nobleza Gremory quería decir algo… no podían.

Solo serían puras palabras… no había forma de volverlas verdaderas.

Rias solto un suspiro… este, era el destino que debía aceptar ahora…

CRACK

CRACK

-… ¿Eh?

Raiser… y todos los demás miraron las puertas enormes que… ¿se cuarteaban?

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

Las puertas, fueron destrozadas por un potente golpe con llamas negras que las disperso instalando el pánico.

-¡BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Eso es una entrada!

-¡No me venga con eso maestro! ¡Debimos entrar antes pero nooooo, quería esperar a la frase! - 6 personas ahí reconocieron la voz haciendo que sus ojos se ensanchen… pero más los de Mithra.

-Ya sabes cómo es el Mithra.

-¡¿Cómo siquiera es tu maestro?!

Cuando el humo se acentuó, se revelo a los cuatro invasores.

Raynare, con su atuendo clásico, aunque ahora cubriendo un poco más. A su lado estaba Cinder con un vestido chino de combate en color oscuro, con un bordado de dragón dorado.

Jack Rakan usaba su atuendo de siempre como si nada, luciendo una sonrisa enorme y emocionada, listo para disfrutar del lio que armara su alumna.

Y a su lado estaba Mithra, con un atuendo que los que la conocían no habían visto. Usaba un kimono corto negro con algunos detalles dorados, junto a unos shorts de entrenamiento debajo del mismo color y estilo. Tenía guantes sin dedos que llegaban hasta los bíceps y dejaban sus palmas libres. Usa unas botas de combate especiales y completa su atuendo con una bufanda roja larga.

Lo extraño… eran las marcas tribales que uno podía ver en su cuerpo, al menos las partes no cubiertas.

-Tu eres… - Raiser ensancho los ojos al verla y reconocerla.

-Bien, no creo que haga falta decirlo… ¡Pero yo me opongo a esta boda! - grito Mithra a todo pulmón.

Los guardias se movieron sin perder tiempo… Raynare, la más débil del grupo, hiso lo más exacto en esta situación…

Se escondió detrás del más grande y visiblemente peligroso.

-Deténganse. Aunque lo ataquen, apenas si lo harán bostezar.

El Maou Lucifer hablo deteniendo a los guardias quienes lo veían extrañados. ¿Por qué su Maou les dijo que se detengan y no ataquen a los intrusos?

-¡Sirzechs al fin llegamos! - Rakan saludo con una sonrisa característica haciendo que todos miren entre ellos.

-¿Tú los invitaste Sirzechs? - pregunto un hombre pelirrojo con barba muy parecido a Sirzechs.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y por qué? - la pregunta del pelirrojo llamo la atención de los más cercanos, en especial Rias. ¿Su hermano mayor le había dicho a Mithra que intervenga?

-¿No puedo invitar a un amigo para pasar el rato? - y todas las dudas se fueron por el caño ante su respuesta.

-¡BWAHAHAHAHA! ¡No has cambiado nada! - Rakan sonrió apretando la mano del Maou, quien le sonrió de regreso.

Mientras, algunos en el lugar reconocieron al rubio moreno… en especial un pelinegro cuya sonrisa creció de forma absurda.

-Jack Rakan… no me sorprende la entrada sinceramente - Raiser había oído historias del hombre y logro reconocerlo… y su simple presencia confirmaba su absurdo poder.

-Oi, ¿A dónde miras?

Se giró… y tuvo a Mithra a solo un metro, con sus ojos rojos mirando directamente sus ojos azules.

-Solo estaba interesado en Jack Rakan… pero por la forma en que hablaste de él, deduzco que es tu maestro - Raiser no se inmuto, aunque su curiosidad y la de muchos era alta.

Jack Rakan se lo conocía también por no tener un alumno… nadie soportaba su mortal entrenamiento.

Rias de mientras… estaba muy perdida.

-Descuida Rias… te sacare de aquí - dijo Mithra con una sonrisa - Tu debes elegir tu futuro, no nadie más.

BA-DUMP

El corazón de Rias latió ante sus palabras, haciendo que un rubor brille en sus mejillas.

-Palabras grandes, pero no puedes detener la boda - declaro Raiser emanando algo de su fuego.

-¿Quieres ver? - Mithra emano su propio fuego negro.

-Bien, esto podría ser interesante.

La voz del Maou resonó llamando la atención nuevamente.

-¿Qué tal un duelo para decidirlo? Si Raiser gana, la boda sigue, si la señorita Mithra gana, la boda se cancela.

-¡Lucifer-sama, no puede…! - un demonio anciano hablo…

-¿No puedo? Me parece justo en realidad. Aunque el combate de Rias contra Raiser fue entretenido, había una desventaja muy clara en su contra. - dijo Sirzechs mirándolo de reojo - Esto me parece más poético. Un duelo para decidir quién se lleva la mano de Rias.

-Oi oi, ella no es un objeto para decir eso - dijo Mithra con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé, era una forma de decirlo - declaro Sirzechs - Si aceptan, el futuro de Rias estará en manos del ganador.

-Bien, si gano será libre de elegir con quien casarse y si quiere - declaro Mithra.

-Y si gano, la boda seguirá - anuncio Raiser.

-Bien, Grayfia les preparara una arena.

**Poco después, arena:**

Raiser, con un atuendo más de combate, estaba a unos metros de Mithra tronando su cuello.

-Ese fuego negro tuyo… me da curiosidad - dijo Raiser de improvisto, haciendo que Mithra alce una ceja.

-¿Curiosidad?

-Si… el clan Phoenix está muy conectado al fuego, así que estoy instruido en todos los tipos de fuego que existen - Raiser la señalo con el ceño fruncido - Tu fuego… es negro. Y en nuestra biblioteca solo hay un fuego que corresponde con eso, el fuego maldito de ira del Conde de Montecristo: Monte Cristo Mythologie.

Mithra… sonrió un poco emanando ese fuego de nuevo.

-Bien, te diste cuenta. No muchos saben sobre esta magia maldita - dijo la albina con una sonrisa… antes de ponerse seria - Entonces sabes lo peligrosa que es.

Una magia maldita que toma la ira del usuario y los alrededores para aumentar su poder, así como si velocidad. Es un poder enorme y absurdo en proporción a la ira, pero también puede nublar el juicio de uno si no se tiene cuidado.

-Si crees que ese poder me da miedo, estas equivocada - declaro Raiser emanando sus llamas, formando la figura de un fénix.

Desde el palco, los espectadores veían el combate con intereses y algunos preocupados.

-Oigan… Mithra estará bien ¿verdad? - pregunto Raynare. Ella a vivido con Mithra pero nunca la vio en un combate de verdad.

-¡HA! Claro que lo estará. La verdadera preocupación es el lio que se armara después - declaro Rakan como si nada, comiendo unas palomitas salidas de quien sabe dónde.

-Debo decir que no espere que tú, de entre todos, tuviera una alumna - confeso Marco con un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

-Fue un golpe de suerte - dijo el rubio enorme y moreno… antes de sacar una pelota de su abrigo y romperla.

-… ¿Y eso? - Cinder alzo una ceja.

-Para armar un lio mayor BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Mientras… Rias miraba todo apretando su puño… todas sus esperanzas, están depositadas en Mithra.

-Muy bien, empecemos el combate - declaro Raiser listo.

-Pienso igual… pero, mi maestro me dijo que es momento de dejar de ocultarlo - más de uno alzo una ceja ante sus palabras - ¿Crees que esa magia maldita es mi único truco?

Con una sonrisa…

FLASH

Un cristal verde con forma ovalada rectangular, con fragmentación, apareció en su pecho.

-¿Estás listo, compañero? - pregunto Mithra con una sonrisa colmilluda.

-[Siempre compañera] - y una voz salió del cristal para sorpresa de la mayoría.

-¡Bien! ¡Ignition, Boosted Gear! - grito Mithra mientras el cristal brillaba…

FLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

KA-CHIN KA-CHIN KA-CHIN KA-CHIN

El brillo del cristal cubrió el cuerpo de Mithra. Al extender los brazos, el sonido de algo transformándose se escuchó mientras sus antebrazos parecían crecer, lo mismo con las piernas mientras unas protuberancias salían de su cabeza y su espalda baja.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! - Raiser se cubrió de la potente luz, así como muchos arriba.

Y cuando esta luz se fue… lo que habia en su lugar no lo esperaron.

Mithra seguía ahí, pero… con algo más. Ahora sus brazos parecían tener guantes de metal rojo con garras al final y pequeños cristales verdes en los nudillos, mientras los antebrazos parecían cubiertos por unas turbinas/pistones robóticos y protegidos, de un color rojo con detalles dorados. Sus piernas ahora estaban cubiertas por unas botas robóticas rojas con dorado gemas verdes, similares a las de sus guantes, en el área de la rodilla. En su espalda baja, conectado a un cinturón metálico, había unos propulsores pequeños con cuatro escapes. En su cabeza ahora había unos audífonos rojos con toques dorados más unas "antenas" a modo de cuernos que iban hacia atrás, apuntando en diagonal al cielo.

El cristal de su pecho ahora tenía cuatro picos dorados, dos a cada lado, además de brillar también un poco.

-No solo soy usuaria de Monte Cristo Mythologies… ¡Soy la Sekiryuutei actual! - declaro la albina con sus pupilas ahora afiladas.

**Grigory:**

PAM

-¡Santa mierda Rakan, en serio la hiciste!

Cierto pelinegro con mechón dorado se cayó de su silla, mientras una muy hermosa y ardiente pelipurpura a su lado dejo caer su mandíbula y los papeles.

-Kukukukukukukukuku.

La tercera persona ahí soltó una risita que, si bien para un extraño puede ser una divertida, estaba cargada de sentimientos extraños.

Esta venia de una chica de la edad de Mithra o un poco mayor, de cabello rubio tirando a dorado y ojos del mismo color. Si piel morena resaltaba con el traje blanco con clase que usaba, completo con guantes dorados metálicos con garras, que marcaba una figura que nada envidiaba a Rias Gremory o Akeno Himejima. Curiosamente, tenía unas marcas tribales blancas y purpuras en su cuerpo, aunque las únicas visibles eran las de su rostro.

-Al fin… al fin la encuentro. Y además es la Sekiryuutei - la rubia sonrió de forma peligrosa mientras una luz plateada brillaba en su pecho.

-{¿Quién lo diría Ddraig? Tu portadora y la mía… son más que compatibles} - declaro una voz tan antigua como la de Ddraig.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Cómo podían ver ese combate?

Simple, lo que Rakan rompió es una canica de transmisión. Es una pequeña bola de cristal con varios hechizos de transmisión, capaz de proyectar pantallas en las instalaciones de los líderes de las facciones para mostrar hasta donde desee.

¿Por qué Rakan de todas las personas tenia eso? Le cobro un favor a Mephistoteles y le hiso crear ese pequeño juguete para cuando quiera joderla en grande.

De mientras, en los pasillos de Grigory, mientras los caídos veían el combate apostando y murmurando, una pelinegra de ojos rojos, así como marcas tribales naranjas, ensancho los ojos al ver a Mithra.

-Mithra… - susurro… mientras un brillo azul oscuro salía de su pecho.

**Cielo:**

-Jack Rakan… me preguntaba en que usarías ese invento - dijo una voz angelical y divina.

Esta vino de un hombre rubio con túnicas blancas y doradas, con 6 pares de alas blancas puras en su espalda. A su lado, había una mujer que parecía la definición de belleza inalcanzable, con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, un largo cabello rubio y ojos con pupila de cruz, así como 6 pares de alas blancas.

Su pantalla era vista por los ángeles que estaban presentes… con una en especial que no podía despegar sus ojos de la albina en pantalla.

-Mithra… - susurro una peliplateada con ojos azules ensanchados, así como marcas tribales de un color azul oscuro. Tenía alas blancas de ángel, pero estas eran más… mecánicas.

Un brillo verde salió de su pecho.

**Asociación de magos:**

**-**No espere que usaras mi favor para esto Rakan… en serio eres una existencia impredecible.

Quien hablo era un hombre de mediana edad de cabello rojo y azul, con su ojo izquierdo de color azul y el derecho rojo. Usaba un traje mientras veía todo por la pantalla que apareció de improvisto en su oficina.

Pero… esas marcas y esa…armadura…

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Su puerta salió volando ante un repentino golpe.

-¡Mis sentidos detectan una pista de Mithra~!

-… ¿Cómo funcionan esos sentidos tuyos?

A la oficina entraron dos rubias: una era alta de ojos azules con marcas tribales en un tono azul claro, con su cabello atado en taladros. Usaba un vestido azul de combate que resaltaba su figura y, en sus palabras, su inigualable belleza.

La otra era algo más baja, con ropas más oscuras que marcaban su modesto cuerpo y una boina. Su cabello rubio era más corto y pálido, y las pocas marcas tribales en su rostro que se podían ver eran de color verde.

Cuando sus ojos escanearon la oficina, se detuvieron en Mephistopheles… o mejor dicho, en su pantalla.

-¡Te lo dije~!

-Mierda… tendré que hacerle más caso a esos sentidos tuyos.

-… ¿Hay alguna razón por la que están aquí? - pregunto el líder de la Asociación.

-¡Callate! Venimos por esa gloria - declaro la rubia de pelo taladro señalando la pantalla.

-Lo que Luvia quiere decir, es que venimos a ver a Mithra luego de no saber de ella en 17 años - declaro la otra rubia - Sí que ha cambiado… no se parece casi en nada a como era en Shinkoku.

-Si cambio tanto ¿Cómo la reconocen? - Mephistopheles chasqueo los dedos y la puerta se reparó, mientras suspiraba.

-¿Crees que no podríamos reconocer a nuestra querida Mithra? - preguntaron ambas en una perfecta sincronía, mientras un brillo rojo/rosa salía del pecho de la llamada Luvia y otro purpura de la otra rubia.

**Asgard:**

-Ese mocoso sí que sabe elegir alumnas…

-Odin, si sigues mirándole los pechos vas a ver…

-Oh vamos Freya, solo estoy viendo. Y tú lo haces mucho también.

Un pelirrojo con casco, barba y un martillo suspiro con una sonrisa divertida viendo a su padre pelear con su esposa de nuevo, mientras cierta valkyria se ponía nerviosa sin saber si intervenir o no.

-Ni lo intentes Rossweisse, o acabaras mal parada - dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a la pantalla mientras la valkyria de cabello plateado con ojos azules asintió algo tímida - Por cierto, ¿y la otra valki…

-Ya estoy aquí Thor~

Una joven de 17 años, de cabello castaño y ojos cerrados se acercó. Usaba un uniforme de valkirya, modificado para su cuerpo un poquito más bajo que el de Rossweisse pero igual de desarrollado. También tenía marcas tribales amarillas en su cuerpo.

-¿Y ahora que ven que esos dos pele… ¡Mithra?!

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron, revelando una curiosa pupila vertical que brillaba.

-¿La conoces Chiffon? - pregunto Rossweisse a su lado con un rubor… no negara que la albina de la pantalla era linda… ¡No, ella de seguro es menor!

-¡¿Qué si la conozco?! ¡Llevo buscándola todos estos años! - Chiffon… sonrió de forma hermosa, pero igualmente aterradora mientras un brillo rosa pálido salía de su pecho.

**Inframundo, Arena de combate:**

**-**¿La Sekiryuutei? - Raiser alzo una ceja aun alerta.

Y esa pregunta estaba en la mente de la gran mayoría arriba, ya que… ¡No concordaba con lo que sabían de os Sekiryuuteis!

-Deja… ¡Que te lo demuestre!

FIUSH

En un parpadeo, Mithra se lanzó contra Raiser apareciendo frente a él.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

El puño de la albina impacto el rostro de Raiser, enviándolo a volar varios metros hasta que se recompuso en el aire.

-[Boost]

Esa voz resonó en la arena, viniendo del cristal en el pecho de Mithra. La albina se lanzó de nuevo contra el Phoenix, yendo a una velocidad que nada le envidia a los Caballeros, incluso supera la mayoría de estos.

PAAAAAAMMMM PUUUUUUMMMMM PAAAAAAAAMMMMM

Raiser apenas pudo defenderse de la patada de Mithra, logrando por poco esquivar el golpe derecho de la Sekiryuutei… pero lo mismo no se dice de su patada derecha, que envió a Raiser al suelo.

Este, sin embargo se recompuso y aterrizo bien.

-[Boost]

-Mierda… si eres la Sekiryuutei - gruño Raiser mirándola descender - ¿Cómo es que tu Booster Gear difiere tanto de los registros?

-Es un secreto - declaro Mithra sin revelar nada - ¿Y no es lo mismo para ti? No has atacado en ningún momento.

-… ¿Quieres que ataque? Bien - Raiser se puso en posición…

FIUSH

Y salió disparado hacia Mithra con su puño envuelto en llamas, pero los más expertos vieron algo negro dentro de ese fuego.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHH

Mithra puso sus brazos en X protegiéndose del impacto, cuyas llamas la hicieron retroceder un poco.

-¡Eso fue Haki! - grito la albina sorprendida - ¡¿Puedes usar Haki de Armadura?!

-Así es, aunque es el único - declaro Raiser, mostrando sus puños cubiertos por un extraño material negro.

-Ohohoho, ¿tú se lo enseñaste Marco? - Rakan sonrió emocionado, mientras el rubio se rio ante su pregunta.

-El vino a pedirme que le enseñara hace unos años… solo puede usar el Haki de Armadura y algo del de Observación.

-Hehehehe, esto se puso mejor. Así durara un poco más - la sonrisa de Rakan se volvió más grande.

-Eto… ¿Qué es Haki? - pregunto Asia confundida.

-Haki no es diferente a los sentidos comunes de todos los seres vivos - explico Marco ajustando sus lentes - Pero… no todos pueden despertarlo. "Presencia", "espíritu de lucha", "intimidación", el Haki se consigue al lograr implementar tu energía y voluntad en alguno de estos sentidos. Normalmente existen solo dos Hakis: El de Observación, que te da un sexto sentido para determinar la ubicación de aliados, enemigos u objetivos, y el de Armadura, que se centra en cubrir partes del cuerpo u objetos con tu propio espíritu y poder formando una armadura defensiva y ofensiva.

-Si ya lo sabes… Entonces será mejor que te tomes esto con seriedad -declaro Raiser con más llamas emanando - Puedo notar que te has contenido y actuado como si esto fuera nada desde que empezó.

-… ¿Eso quieres? Bien - Mithra se puso seria, poniéndose en posición - Pero tú lo pediste.

FIUSH

Ambos salieron disparados contra el otro y…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Ambos puños chocaron en medio de la arena… y soltaron relámpagos rojos por el choque.

Raiser ensancho los ojos al notar el puño de Mithra negro con algo de rojo.

-¡¿Tú también puedes usar Haki?!

-Eso no es todo - declaro Mithra sin inmutarse en el choque - Debes saber que pasa en un choque de Hakis. ¡La voluntad más fuerte gana!

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM

El puño de Mithra supero al de Raiser, impactándolo de lleno su pecho y expulsándolo hacia atrás, haciéndolo derrapar y destruir parte del suelo.

El Phoenix gruño levantándose, mientras sangre salía de su boca y su pecho tenía una herida… que no sanaba.

-¿Por qué no sana? - pregunto Koneko extrañada - Los Phoenix tienen una gran regeneración.

-El Haki también puede joder eso - declaro Rakan - El Haki de Armadura golpea también el espíritu. Normalmente eso no supondría un problema, ya que uno puede levantarse de nuevo, pero en caso de usuarios de regeneración puede joderselas un poco, o golpear a los usuarios de fruta Logia.

-[Boost]

-Mierda… no espere eso - gruño Raiser, curándose lentamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos - _¿Por qué aumenta su poder a un ritmo tan bajo?_

-Vamos Raiser, ¿es todo? - Mithra agarro la placa superior de su guantelete derecho y la corrió hacia su hombro, revelando unos engranajes cilíndricos que giraban rápidamente.

-¡Como si eso fuera todo! - los puños de Raiser se cubrieron de llamas ardientes, aumentando la temperatura - ¡Hiken!

Y disparo puños llameantes como si fueran balas hacia Mithra.

La albina entrecerró los ojos, mientras sus "audífonos" abrían un compartimiento y placas salían, formando una mascarilla mientras sus propulsores empezaban a encenderse y…

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

Salió propulsada rápidamente, logrando esquivar por poco los Hiken arrojados por el rubio… hasta quedar frente a él.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

Su puño derecho se estrelló contra su estómago y sin Haki… y la placa superior bajo, volviendo a su posición original y liberando el poder acumulado.

-¡Impacto dragón!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Una onda de choque salió del puño de Mithra, haciendo que Raiser ensanche los ojos y escupa sangre a montones por el daño de impacto.

¡J-Joder, sintió sus órganos adoloridos por eso, algunos incluso rotos! ¡¿Por qué no uso Haki?! ¡Pudo terminar esto de una vez!

Marco también lo noto… ¿Qué era esto? Ella pudo haberlo terminado de una vez…

…De hecho, pudo terminarlo al inicio sin revelarse pero aun así lo hiso… y está haciendo que…

-[Boost]

-BUUUAAAGGGHH M-Mierda - gruño Raiser sujetando su estómago, mientras sus órganos sanaban, pero el otro golpe con Haki aún tenía algo afectado su capacidad regenerativa.

-¿Te rindes Raiser? - pregunto Mithraa una distancia prudente del rubio demonio.

-Yo… soy Raiser Phoenix… del clan Phoenix - gruño Raiser mientras las llamas se intensificaban en su espalda - ¡Si voy a caer, será en combate!

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH

Las llamas aumentaron de manera exponencial, mientras un círculo mágico del clan Phoenix se formaba debajo y las llamas surgían formando un remolino.

-Así que lo usara… - Marco se rio un poco - Parece que es el final.

-Sí, miren bien mocosos - dijo Rakan comiendo más de sus palomitas - Esto es solo una parte de lo que Mithra puede hacer.

Las llamas del remolino empezaron a concentrarse en el centro, donde estaba Raiser alzando su brazo. Las llamas se concentraron encima de su mano, formando una enorme esfera de fuego ardiente y destructora.

-Supongo que es hora de terminar esto - Mithra puso su pierna izquierda en horizontal y la derecha en vertical, formando una L…

CRASH CRASH

Dos vigas rojas salieron de cada pierna, estrellándose en el suelo y funcionando como soporte. Su mano izquierda fue hacia atrás…

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH

Y para extrañeza de casi todos, soltó llamas negras malditas de esa mano… aunque su color era "suave".

-¿Qué hace? - Akeno no entendía la estrategia de Mithra.

Rias junto a su hermano… apretó sus manos, sintiendo… que este era el final. El siguiente choque decidiría todo.

-_¿Llamas suaves? _\- pensó Raiser viendo esa llamarada… las llamas suaves son una forma de llamas que no tienen un poder destructivo grande comparado a las normales o fuertes. ¿Por qué las usa?

-¡Toma esto! ¡[Entei]!

Raiser arrojo la esfera de fuego hacia Mithra, derritiendo el suelo a su paso.

-Raiser… debo decirlo, diste mejor pelea de lo que pensé - Mithra… sonrió un poco debajo de la mascarilla - Me gustaría repetirlo por algo de diversión algún otro día.

-[Explosion]

El cristal del pecho de Mithra brillo con intensidad, mientras sus gemas en las piernas, cintura y nudillos brillaban de igual manera… y una llama fuerte y negra se formó de inmediato en la mano derecha de Mithra.

-¡[X-Burner]!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una colosal llamarada negra fuerte salió de la mano de Mithra, impactando el Entei de Raiser… y empezando a superarlo.

El Phoenix tenía los ojos abiertos… ya… ya lo entendió.

Ella no lo había subestimado en el combate… todo este tiempo, ella ya estaba segura de que ganaría. Solo quiso alargarlo por diversión.

-He… me gustaría… - confeso Raiser sonriendo un poco mientras esa llamarada lo consumía.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-¡ONII-SAMA!

El grito de Ravel atravesó el lugar cuando la explosión consumió todo.

Cuando el fuego y humo disminuyeron, todos pudieron ver el estado de la arena.

Destrucción… había un gran surco en el suelo, que destruía la pared y seguía. Y en medio, estaba un herido y derrotado Raiser.

Mithra se acercó hacia el derrotado Raiser…

FIIIIIIIUUUSSSSHH

-¡Aléjate de mí onii-sama!

Pero Ravel apareció en una llamarada, poniéndose en medio y extendiendo los brazos.

Mithra extendió la mano, haciendo que Ravel cerrara los ojos con miedo… solo para sentir unas palmaditas.

-Proteges a tu familia… eso es lo más importante, no lo olvides.

Declaro la albina, dándose vuelta y dejando a una algo sonrojada Ravel, quien sacudió su cabeza y volteo hacia su hermano para ayudarlo y sanarlo.

Mithra pego un salto, llegando hasta la suite donde estaba Rias, su hermano… ¿la maid?

-Fue un buen combate - Sirzechs aplaudió con una sonrisa.

-Si si si… vengo a cumplir la promesa - Mithra declaro mientras la mascarilla se retraía.

-Si, como prometí la boda se suspende, y Rias no tiene que estar forzada a un matrimonio arreglado - Sirzech le sonrió sinceramente, diciendo sin palabras "gracias".

-¡MITHRA!

Rias salto y abrazo a Mithra, casi haciéndola caer de la sorpresa.

-¡Oi Rias, ten algo de cuimmmmhhhhh

Mithra… fue silenciada de golpe cuando Rias junto sus labios con los suyos, haciendo que sus ojos se ensanchen.

-Ooohhh, así que mis suposiciones eran ciertas - susurro Sirzechs con una sonrisa… antes de recibir un codazo de la maid.

-No las molestes, Sirzech.

-Hai hai Grayfia.

Ambas chicas se separaron al minuto, con Mithra muy roja y Rias con un hermoso rubor.

-R-R-Rias…

-Hehe, te ves linda de rojo~

-[… ¡¿Dónde hay una cámara?! ¡Necesito una cámara ahora!] - Ddraig tenía muy definidas sus prioridades.

Rias se pegó más a Mithra, disfrutando de su calor.

-Gracias Mithra, gracias - la pelirroja le sonrió con cariño - Te amo~

La declaración de Rias tomó por sorpresa a Mithra… tanto que no logro devolver el segundo beso.

-BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡Y otra para la bolsa!

-… Lo vi venir - Cinder soltó un suspiro… si apostaba, diría que las cosas en casa se volverían más movidas.

Y sin que lo sepan… 7 chicas que veían todo tenían un aura de muerte a su alrededor.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO ESA ZORRA?!

Sus gritos resonaron en sus respectivos lugares, mientras Mithra sentía un mal presentimiento.

**¿?:**

-Tier, cálmate.

-No le pidas imposibles.

-Y tu págame~

-¡Ni lo sueñes loli!

Una peliverde con mascara de hueso, una cicatriz en la nariz y ropas blancas suspiro mientras la pantalla quedo congelada en la escena del beso… Rakan lo hiso a propósito.

-Tier, por última vez cálmate. No dejare que destruyas Las Noches por un ataque de celos.

-No estoy celosa - declaro una rubia de piel morena, que usaba un traje blanco que exponía su vientre y cubría su parte inferior del rostro.

-Tu ceño fruncido… y tu aura… dicen otra cosa…

-Cállate Starrk.

¿Quieren saber algo curioso de todos los presentes? Tenían un hueco en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

La peliverde en la silla central soltó un suspiro. Necesitará un buen libro para calmarse por sus segundos al mando.

**¿?:**

-Kukukukuku~ parece que todas las piezas están en su lugar~ - canturreo una voz cantarina.

-Eso parece. Jack Rakan logro esconder de algún modo las dos potencias restantes - dijo otra en un tono más vacío.

-Caballeros, eso no cambia nada - declaro otra voz - Los planes están en movimiento… solo debemos sentarnos y mover una pieza.

Tres figuras miraron un tablero en el centro, con piezas de ajedrez… pero más que piezas, parecían personas, de importante rango en el lado místico del mundo, así como 8 caras conocidas.

Las piezas se mueven en el tablero llamado destino… uno que engloba al mundo y el futuro de todos.

* * *

**Opening 3 de Bleach: Ichirin no Hana**

**(Instrumenta)**

Todo empieza con el cristal de Mithra, que empieza a brillar más y más hasta cubrir la pantalla.

**kimi wa kimi dake shika  
inai yo  
kawari nante hoka ni  
inai'n da  
karenaide  
ichirin no hana**

La pantalla entonces cambia, mostrándonos a Rakan, pasando a todo el sequito Sitri, luego a una castaña de coletas, una peliazul con mechón verde, luego una castaña de trenzas, de ahí al sequito Gremory, pasando a Raynare, luego a Cinder, la pelinegra, la peliplateada, la rubia y finalmente se muestra a Mithra mirando al frente, pero mientras lentamente va apareciendo el título de la serie, va cambiando.

**hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai  
kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you**

El título se desvanece, mostrando a Mithra en su ropa de combate, encima de su casa mientras el sol subía lentamente, cubriéndola con su cálida luz. Pero por un segundo se podía ver a la sombra proyectando una tétrica sonrisa.

**tojikaketa  
kimochi  
hakidaseba**

Ahora la escena cambia, mostrando a la peliplateada ángel contra una pared, con una armadura como la de Mithra pero verde y más liviana con una guadaña. Luego se muestra a la pelinegra de ojos rojos parada mientras el sol la iluminaba, con una armadura similar pero de color azul y más liviana. Por último se muestra a la rubia mirando el sol salir, con una armadura como la de Mithra pero plateada con toques azules y un solo guante de guerra.

Ahora se muestra de forma rápida a la peliplateada rebanando con su guadaña, a la pelinegra lanzando un corte de energía con una katana y a la rubia con su guante de guerra transformado en cañón y disparando.

**kimi wa kimi dake shika  
inai yo  
ima made mo kore kara  
saki ni mo**

La pantalla es cubierta de oscuridad, cambiando al cielo nocturno con una figura de sonrisa psicópata con alas de ángel caído, junto a un cura y un cierto loco que lamia su espada brillante y extraña. La imagen cambia entonces a Kiba herido y agarrando su espada con fuerza, mientras espíritus lo cubrían y su espada brillaba.

La escena cambia mostrando a la peliazul con mechón verde junto a la castaña de coletas, ambas alzando una gran espada y una katana. Luego se desvanecen, dejando pasar a nadie más que Aika alzando un bastón mientras recitaba un encantamiento.

**tatoe kimi igai no  
subete no  
hito o teki ni mawasu  
toki ga kite mo**

Luego cambia a un joven moreno caminando por los pasillos de la Academia Kuo, antes de detenerse y ver el cielo, para luego pasar a una ¿chica? rubia de ojos rojos, escondida en la oscuridad de una habitación. Luego se muestra la espalda de un sacerdote, pero con fondo negro, hasta que por imágenes la cámara va acercándose hasta terminar frente a su rostro, sonriendo de forma enigmática y de forma exasperante.

Luego se nos muestra a Cinder, alzando los brazos antes de apuntarlos al frente haciendo que la cámara se aleje, mostrando los muchos círculos mágicos de diferentes elementos a su alrededor antes de desatar el armagedon. Luego pasa a una chica de cabello purpura en una coleta con ojos dorados como gato, derrotando unos demonios mientras la cámara se acercaba mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

**kimi no koto  
mamorinuku kara  
makenaide  
ichirin no hana**

Luego se nos muestra a Mithra y la rubia peleando en el cielo. Una llama negra contra una luz blanca, que bailaban en el campo de batalla. Al final se muestra a la rubia sacando alas de demonio mecánicas mientras la luz la cubria, haciendo que la cámara gire y enfoque a Mithra, activando su mascarilla y sacando llamas aún mayores mientras la cámara se acercaba a su ojo, mostrando que parte de la esclerótica se volvió negra.

**TIME  
NOTICE THAT  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE  
TIME  
NOTICE THAT  
THERE'S NO OTHER**

Al final se nos muestra a Mithra junto al sequito Gremory, con Rias colgándose de ella así como Raynare, provocando que se peleen mientras los demás se reían un poco. Pero mientras se van, la imagen parpadea con una del pasado, con una joven Mithra junto a tres figuras: Asura, Durga y Yasha.

Al final se muestra el cristal de Mithra oscureciendo la escena, aunque había algo oscuro reflejándose en el.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas, aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 de este fic. La demora se debió a mis otros fic, principalmente Fate que fáciles no son precisamente.**

**Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

**Referencias:**

**\- **hola** \- diálogos**

**\- **_hola_** \- pensamientos o recuerdos**

**\- **{[hola]}** \- Draig, Albion y otros seres sellados.**

**\- **_"hola"_** \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

**Opening 3 de Bleach: Ichirin no Hana**

**(Instrumenta)**

Todo empieza con el cristal de Mithra, que empieza a brillar más y más hasta cubrir la pantalla.

**kimi wa kimi dake shika  
inai yo  
kawari nante hoka ni  
inai'n da  
karenaide  
ichirin no hana**

La pantalla entonces cambia, mostrándonos a Rakan, pasando a todo el sequito Sitri, luego a una castaña de coletas, una peliazul con mechón verde, luego una castaña de trenzas, de ahí al sequito Gremory, pasando a Raynare, luego a Cinder, la pelinegra, la peliplateada, la rubia y finalmente se muestra a Mithra mirando al frente, pero mientras lentamente va apareciendo el título de la serie, va cambiando.

**hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai  
kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you**

El título se desvanece, mostrando a Mithra en su ropa de combate, encima de su casa mientras el sol subía lentamente, cubriéndola con su cálida luz. Pero por un segundo se podía ver a la sombra proyectando una tétrica sonrisa.

**tojikaketa  
kimochi  
hakidaseba**

Ahora la escena cambia, mostrando a la peliplateada ángel contra una pared, con una armadura como la de Mithra pero verde y más liviana con una guadaña. Luego se muestra a la pelinegra de ojos rojos parada mientras el sol la iluminaba, con una armadura similar pero de color azul y más liviana. Por último se muestra a la rubia mirando el sol salir, con una armadura como la de Mithra pero plateada con toques azules y un solo guante de guerra.

Ahora se muestra de forma rápida a la peliplateada rebanando con su guadaña, a la pelinegra lanzando un corte de energía con una katana y a la rubia con su guante de guerra transformado en cañón y disparando.

**kimi wa kimi dake shika  
inai yo  
ima made mo kore kara  
saki ni mo**

La pantalla es cubierta de oscuridad, cambiando al cielo nocturno con una figura de sonrisa psicópata con alas de ángel caído, junto a un cura y un cierto loco que lamia su espada brillante y extraña. La imagen cambia entonces a Kiba herido y agarrando su espada con fuerza, mientras espíritus lo cubrían y su espada brillaba.

La escena cambia mostrando a la peliazul con mechón verde junto a la castaña de coletas, ambas alzando una gran espada y una katana. Luego se desvanecen, dejando pasar a nadie más que Aika alzando un bastón mientras recitaba un encantamiento.

**tatoe kimi igai no  
subete no  
hito o teki ni mawasu  
toki ga kite mo**

Luego cambia a un joven moreno caminando por los pasillos de la Academia Kuo, antes de detenerse y ver el cielo, para luego pasar a una ¿chica? rubia de ojos rojos, escondida en la oscuridad de una habitación. Luego se muestra la espalda de un sacerdote, pero con fondo negro, hasta que por imágenes la cámara va acercándose hasta terminar frente a su rostro, sonriendo de forma enigmática y de forma exasperante.

Luego se nos muestra a Cinder, alzando los brazos antes de apuntarlos al frente haciendo que la cámara se aleje, mostrando los muchos círculos mágicos de diferentes elementos a su alrededor antes de desatar el armagedon. Luego pasa a una chica de cabello purpura en una coleta con ojos dorados como gato, derrotando unos demonios mientras la cámara se acercaba mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

**kimi no koto  
mamorinuku kara  
makenaide  
ichirin no hana**

Luego se nos muestra a Mithra y la rubia peleando en el cielo. Una llama negra contra una luz blanca, que bailaban en el campo de batalla. Al final se muestra a la rubia sacando alas de demonio mecánicas mientras la luz la cubria, haciendo que la cámara gire y enfoque a Mithra, activando su mascarilla y sacando llamas aún mayores mientras la cámara se acercaba a su ojo, mostrando que parte de la esclerótica se volvió negra.

**TIME  
NOTICE THAT  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE  
TIME  
NOTICE THAT  
THERE'S NO OTHER**

Al final se nos muestra a Mithra junto al sequito Gremory, con Rias colgándose de ella así como Raynare, provocando que se peleen mientras los demás se reían un poco. Pero mientras se van, la imagen parpadea con una del pasado, con una joven Mithra junto a tres figuras: Asura, Durga y Yasha.

Al final se muestra el cristal de Mithra oscureciendo la escena, aunque había algo oscuro reflejándose en el.

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Nuevos miembros._

Han pasado ya una semana desde la cancelación de la boda de Rias… y la paz y tranquilidad jamás volvieron a la casa de Mithra.

Por un lado, esta su Maestro. Ojo, lo quiere y todo pero no negara que… a veces puede pasarse de la raya.

Y por el otro…

-¡No te le pegues tanto, succubus!

-¡Me pegare tanto como quiera, lagartija!

Cinder y Rias tenían su quinta pelea de la mañana, viéndose con aura asesina cada una…

Mithra, Asia, Raynare y Fou trataban de comer tranquilos la comida… cosa que se lograba a duras penas, con excepción del pequeño animalito. Este pasaba de todo.

-Chicas… es la quinta pelea ya - la ceja de Mithra se crispo - ¿Pueden dejar de pelear por una estupidez?

-¡Ella empezó! - y ambas se señalaron la una a la otra.

-…Wow, no me espere lo posesivas que son - comento Raynare con un gotón en la nuca.

Rias y Cinder parecían ser… muy posesivas con Mithra. No al punto de yanderismo, sino más bien con que quieren acaparar su tiempo.

¿Y que hace Rias en su casa? Simple, se mudó para mejorar la relación.

A este paso llegarían tarde…

-Bouchou, ¿no tenía una reunión con el concejo estudiantil? - pregunto Asia de forma inocente sacando el tema a luz.

-¡Oh cierto! Sona me matara si llego tarde - Rias empezó a comer… antes de señalar a Cinder - Esto no ha terminado.

-Me parece bien - la dragona también se sentó a comer.

¿Y Rakan?

Dormía como un oso hibernando… bueno, era sábado después de todo.

**Club de Investigación de lo Oculto:**

Todo el club se encontraba reunido, pasando el tiempo hasta que llegue el Concejo Estudiantil… también conocido como la nobleza de Sona Sitri.

-Mmmhhhh - Rias de mientras miraba unos papeles… parecía muy concentrada.

-¿Qué vez Rias? - Mithra pregunto curiosa, acercándose.

-Perfiles de posibles miembros para mi Nobleza… pero ninguno llega los requisitos - dijo la pelirroja - Son muy normales. No puedo meterlos en lo sobrenatural.

Mithra miro con ella los papeles… y noto algo.

-Mmhh, que raro. Esperaba que "el" estuviera ahí.

-¿El? - Rias y los demás la vieron con interés.

Esta… parpadeo viéndolos a todos.

-¿No saben de quien hablo? Es…

TOCK TOCK

En eso… la puerta fue golpeada.

-Pase~

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un grupo de personas… la mayoría eran mujeres y había un solo hombre de pelo rubio.

La que estaba a la no era otra más que Sona Sitri, con el mismo uniforme que Rias y Akeno.

-Sona, al fin llegas - Rias saludo guardando los papeles.

-Me alegro de verte bien Rias, luego de… todo eso - Sona sonrió mínimamente ajustando sus gafas - Lograste salir del matrimonio… de forma no muy ortodoxa pero aun así lo lograste.

Sona le lanzo una mirada a Mithra, extrañando a su Nobleza mientras la albina silbaba inocentemente.

-Como sea… debemos discutir los contratos del mes, así como decidir quién ira por cual nuevo miembro.

-Hai - Rias se levantó y le sonrio a su Nobleza - Diviértanse con el grupo de Sona. No tardo~

-…Esa es una mentira - susurro Koneko comiendo un dulce… ¿o era ya el décimo? - Siempre acaban en una explosión.

La ceja de Sona y Rias se crispo… pero decidieron ignorarla y entrar a otra habitación.

-…Quinientos yenes a que explotan a los 10 minutos - aposto una peliazul con cara de bishonen.

-Hecho - Kiba sonrió divertido estrechando su mano.

Mithra no pudo evitar ganar un gotón… parece que pasa muy recurrentemente.

-Fufufu, Rias y Sona son mejores amigas. Así que es normal esperar discusiones - Akeno se rio con una mano en la mejilla.

Y ni diez minutos después…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

-Paga.

-Maldicion.

La peliazul le pago a Kiba.

-…Oigan ¿Por qué esta ella aquí?

Pregunto el rubio de la Nobleza de Sona, llamando la atención.

-Porque quiero, puedo y no tengo más que hacer - enumero Mithra como si nada - Además soy parte del Club.

-Por no mencionar que es la que salvo a Rias - agrego Akeno sus dos centavos.

-…Espera ¿eres la Sekiryuutei? - pregunto el rubio parpadeando.

-Puedes apostarlo - Mithra señalo su pecho, con una luz verde brillando -… Mmhhh, pero gracias a ti se me ocurrió algo que hacer.

Mithra se levantó del escritorio y camino a la salida.

-Tratare de no tardar. Iré a buscar un posible nuevo miembro para Rias.

Y con eso salió, extrañando a todos.

-…Koneko ¿la seguirías?

-¿No confía en ella, Akeno-fukuboucho? - pregunto Koneko sin dejar de comer… ¿Cómo entraba tanto en su pequeño cuerpo?

-Ara ara, si confió en ella, pero… - Akeno puso cara de preocupada - Nos oculta tanto… temo que eso podría ser peligroso~

-…Solo quieres mis dulces - Koneko… entrecerró los ojos, agarrando sus dulces y acercándolos más a ella de forma posesiva.

-Ara ara, fui atrapada~

Asia soltó una risita nerviosa y Kiba negó encogiéndose de hombros, mientras la Nobleza de Sona ganaba un gotón.

**En otra parte:**

Una gran figura estaba sentada a la orilla del rio, dándole algo de comer a un pequeño gatito blanco… ignorando los cuerpos apaleados e inconscientes de varios matones a los lados.

-Siempre defendiendo animales, ¿no?

La figura giro la cabeza, viendo a Mithra acercarse con una sonrisa.

-…Estos sujetos, abusaban de ella solo porque si - dijo la figura con voz masculina, acariciando a la gata quien ronroneo por el toque.

-Meh, entonces lo tienen bien merecido - Mithra se encogió de hombros - Hey, dime ¿quieres dejar de estar tan aislado?

La figura no la miro, solo siguió acariciando al gato.

-…Sabes que nadie me aceptara. No solo soy muy diferente a los demás, también…

-Se donde puedes encajar bien - revelo Mithra con las manos ahora en los bolsillos - Ella busca miembros curiosos y variados, pero que además parecen estar aislados…

La figura lo miro con curiosidad debajo de los mechones que cubrían sus ojos.

**De regreso:**

-AAAAAAHHHHHH ¡No puedo decidir contigo Sona!

-¡Podría decir lo mismo Rias!

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a unas enojadas Rias y Sona, como si estuvieran a nada de lanzarse contra la otra.

El resto de las Noblezas gano un gotón por su comportamiento, excepto Akeno y la morena de lentes y ojos heterocromaticos, ya acostumbradas a esto.

-¡Tú tienes casi toda la nobleza completa!

-¡Es tu culpa por no actuar rápido!

Ambas se encararon con sus auras saliendo, listar para iniciar otra pelea.

-Oi, ya vol… ¿Por qué esta por empezar una pelea de gatas?

Mithra entro a la habitación, parpadeando ante la escena.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde fuiste? - Rias dejo de mirar a Sona para ver a Mithra.

-Oh, solo fui por alguien para tu Nobleza - Mithra se volvió al pasillo - Puedes pasar.

La albina se hiso aun lado… y todos tuvieron que levantar un poco la vista, ensanchando los ojos al ver quien entraba.

Era un chico de casi 2 metros, de pelo castaño ondulado que colgaba hacia abajo tapando sus ojos. Tenía la piel morena y era considerablemente musculoso, con un porte masculino, además de ser resaltado por su uniforme que le quedaba solo un poquito chico.

-¡Nani~! - el rubio Sitri grito en shock.

-…Espera… eres ¿Yasutora Sado? - Sona parpadeo reconociendo al estudiante. Como no hacerlo, era muy alto para un joven de 17, muy musculoso y es medio mexicano.

-Así es, Kaicho - asintió Sado con una voz profunda haciéndote cuestionar si tenía 17 años.

-Rias, encontré a alguien perfecto para tu Nobleza - Mithra sonrió palmeando suavemente la espalda de Sado.

-… ¿Eh~? - Rias parpadeo confundida, junto a Sona.

**Afuera:**

Afuera del Club, ambos grupos veían como Sado y Koneko se ponían uno frente al otro, con la pequeña usando unos guantes… con un estampado de huella de gato.

-Mithra, ¿estas segura? - pregunto Rias preocupada - Koneko es una Torre. La fuerza y resistencia es su fuerte, por lo que…

-No subestimes a Chad - dijo Mithra a todos, viendo a Chad ponerse en posición de boxeador, aunque principiante - No es un humano normal.

Eso sorprendio a todos… pero el rubio Sitri, mejor conocido como Genshirou Saji, parpadeo por algo.

-¿Chad?

-Es el apodo que le di. Tienes que admitir que tiene cara de Chad - Todos ganaron un gotón por su razonamiento.

-Por favor, no te contengas - dijo Chad a Koneko, quien entrecerró los ojos - Quiero ver… hasta donde llego.

Asintiendo, Koneko se lanzó contra Sado retrayendo su puño, cosa que el "humano" también hiso… pero los demás notaron una sustancia negra y roja cubrir su brazo derecho.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

Los puños de ambos chocaron, causando una onda de choque que cuarteo el suelo, pero ninguno se movió.

Los ojos de Koneko se ensancharon de asombro al ver el puño derecho de Sado cubierto de algo negro, con una franja roja en medio de este y una más pequeña de color blanco a los lados. Esto se extiende hasta más allá del hombro, formando dos extensiones que llegan hasta la altura de la cabeza de Sado.

-Brazo Derecho del Gigante - dijo Chad en español latino, aunque los demonios le entendieron perfectamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! - como no, parece que Saji es quien expresa lo que pasa en la cabeza de la mayoría.

-¿Una Sacred Gear? - Sona ajusto sus lentes ganando un brillo peligroso.

-No… es algo natural del propio Chad - declaro Mithra extrañando a todos - Es medio Hollow.

-… ¿Medio qué? - una de las miembros de la Nobleza de Sona parpadeo confundida.

-Hollow… son seres que viven en otro plano del mundo - explico Akeno con una mirada seria - Nacen naturalmente de la negatividad producida por las muertes, considerándolos también como fantasmas… hay mucha información de ellos, pero para poner en resumen existen 2 tipos: normales, cuya forma es variada, y los Menos… y estos se dividen en 3 tipos: Giglian, los Adjuchas, y los Vasto Lords.

-Sin embargo, existe otro grupo - informo Mithra - Los Arrancars. Son más listos que la mayoría, aunque la mayoría no son tanto como los Vasto Lords. Se caracterizan por tener una apariencia más humana, excepto por algún fragmento de mascara que les quede y un hueco en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Luego señalo a Chad, quien se defendía de los golpes de la Torre Gremory.

-Y también son los únicos capaces de dejar descendencia con otra especie, provocando que estos ganen poderes algo extraños. Chad es hijo de un Arrancar, y su poder radicar en cubrir su brazo con ese raro líquido, amplificando fuerza, defensa y poder.

Rias… tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Mithra, gracias~! ¡Eres la mejor novia que alguien podría pedir~!

Rias se lanzó a la albina, abrazándola con corazones alrededor, haciendo que Mithra se sonroje y los demás o se rían, ganaran un gotón o tuvieran envidia, como cierto rubio.

-Esquiva esto - Chad susurro, lo suficiente para que Koneko lo escuche, mientras retraía su brazo el cual comenzó a brillar, formando una masa de energía mágica cruda en su puño.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Koneko ensancho los ojos, instintivamente y apenas, esquivando una ráfaga de poder puro que destruyo el suelo dejando un surco.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

-Simplemente concentro su poder y lo disparo en una ráfaga - dijo Sona como si fuera nada, ajustando sus lentes - Aunque es algo muy simple, el daño causado demuestra su capacidad y energía que tiene.

Si no estaba mal, eso es similar a una técnica de los Menos…

-…Fuerte - dijo Koneko viendo el daño - Sado-sempai es muy fuerte.

-…Tu también lo eres - declaro Chad mirando su puño - Solo… Mithra ha soportado mi puño… fue la única que se me acerco y no me discrimino…

-Dudo que este gruño lo haga Chad - Mithra apareció a su lado y palmeo su espalda - Digo, hay hasta una ex monja.

-…Supongo que tienes razón - Chad miro a Rias Gremory acercarse - Rias-sempai… por favor, acépteme en su Nobleza.

El grandulón se inclinó respetuosamente, haciendo que la sonrisa de felicidad de Rias creciera.

-Claro Sado-kun, hasta ya tengo la pieza perfecta para ti.

Rias… saco una torre roja.

-En mi nombre, Rias Gremory, vuélvete mi sirviente y renace bajo mi ala - canto Rias mientras la pieza flotaba… y se introducía en el pecho de Sado.

FAAAAAAPPPP

Un par de alas de murciélago salieron de su espalda, acorde al tamaño de Chad.

-Bienvenido a la Nobleza Gremory, Yasutaro Sado~ - dio la bienvenida Rias, ganando una muy pequeña sonrisa del medio mexicano.

-Muchas gracias, Rias-sempai.

**Más tarde:**

Se había hecho una fiesta de bienvenida para Chad… el grandulón era algo reservado y tímido, pero listo, lógico y muy capaz.

-Ne Mithra ¿no tendrás más conocidos por ahí para que sean parte de mi Nobleza~? - Rias le pregunto a su novia con ojos de cachorro.

-Primero Rias… debemos aclarar las cosas - dijo Mithra con un gotón - No somos novios… apenas nos besamos y no empezamos a salir…

-Entonces hagámoslo ahora~

-…Pero no nos conocemos tanto y…

-Entonces conozcámonos más en las citas~

-…No tengo forma de negarme, ¿verdad? - pregunto Mithra con cara de palo.

-Nop~ - y Rias solo sonrió dulcemente.

Era demasiado parecida a Cinder… ya veía por qué se llevaban tan mal.

-¿Y qué sería lo segundo?

-Que no prometo que todos se unan - aclaro Mithra - Tienen sus propias ideologías y formas de actuar. No creo que acepten unirse.

-Mooouu~ - Rias hiso un puchero, antes de ver a su Nobleza.

Chad charlaba con los demás de forma amena… en cuanto se integró al grupo, lograron que hablara más.

-… ¿Puedes al menos decirme cuantos son? - pregunto Rias - Y de que raza… así podre preparar de antemano formas de convencerlos.

-…Eres demasiado terca - Mithra negó con una sonrisa - Bien… con mi maestro he conocido a varias personas… pero solo a dos considero verdaderas amigas…

**En alguna parte de Japón:**

-¡Vamos floja! ¡Para cuando lleguemos Mithra bien pudo haberse mudado!

-¡Pues discúlpame por no ser una jodida ninja!

Corriendo por un bosque, había dos jóvenes que destacaban bastante.

Uno era una joven de pelo morado corto, ojos dorados, de piel morena y medidas considerables. Usaba un shihakusho, una especie de kimono negro, sin mangas y con la espalda expuesta, y unos zapatos ligeros. También tenía unas orejas felinas y una cola meneando detrás.

La otra era más alta, muy alta. Fácilmente más alta que Chad. Su cabello es rubio, curiosamente en una tonalidad dorada, ligeramente largo recogido en una coleta. Viste un kimono multicolor con patrones de diamantes en ambos lados del pecho, así como un nio-daisuki en la espalda. Lo más curioso eran los cuernos a los lados de su cabeza.

-Tsk, vamos Yamato, ¿no puedes ir más rápido? - pregunto la morena.

-Por si no lo notaste, no soy de las rápidas - señalo Yamato molesta.

-Si no te la pasaras bebiendo sake…

-¡Soy un oni Yoruichi, eso viene con la raza! - se quejó Yamato con una cabeza cómicamente grande y dientes de tiburón.

-Hai hai, lo que digas - Yoruichi le restó importancia - ¿Qué tan lejos estaremos aun de Kou? Al ritmo al que vamos bien podemos llegar en una semana…

-…En realidad estamos a 2 dias.

Yoruichi se cayó de su rama cuando Yamato dijo eso, sacando un mapa.

-Gracias a la información geográfica obtenida, sé que estamos a dos días si vamos a este ritmo y acampamos - explico Yamato con su pecho inflado de orgullo.

-…Si, olvide que querías ver el mundo y por eso aprendiste cartografía, navegación y demás - la ceja de Yoruichi se crispo como un borron.

-Bueno, no planeaba quedarme para siempre en el Monte Ooe - declaro Yamato con las manos en las caderas.

-Hai hai, solo movilicémonos - suspiro Yoruichi moviéndose rápidamente por las ramas.

-¡Hey, esperame~!

**En otra parte:**

-¿Por qué debo ir a Kuo?

-Porque es posible que Kokabiel decida ir ahí.

-¿Y para qué?

-Para comenzar una guerra con la muerte de las hermanas menores de 2 Maous.

-¿Y por qué no va Kali?

-Ella ira después…

Azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos, soltó un suspiro viendo a quien iba a mandar en principio a por ese loco.

Una chica de pelo negro corto y ojos rojos, algo raro considerando que es media caída. Curiosamente su pelo parece ser de color rojo en el interior. Su cuerpo, entrenado y desarrollado, estaba cubierto por un traje de marinera negro, aunque en vez de falda usaba unos shorts. Por alguna razón, la camisa daba la idea de que tenía un ojo en el pecho izquierdo.

Algo más a destacar, eran las marcas tribales naranjas en su cuerpo.

-Mira Ryuko, eres de las más confiables para ir y detenerlo - Azazel puso sus manos en sus hombros, mirándola a los ojos - Sé que no te agradan los demonios pero…

-Ahórratelo viejo - Ryuko le cerro la boca tapándola - Perdí a mis padres por unos demonios… no se quienes pero no odiare a todos por eso… pero no me apetece ayudarlos si debo ir sola.

Ryuko se dio la vuelta y se alejó con las manos en la nuca.

-Encuentra a otro idiota dispuesto a enfrentar a un Cadre.

-…Ella está ahí.

Uno podría haber jurado escuchar un disco rayarse cuando Azazel soltó esas palabras con una sonrisa presumida característica, mientras Ryuko se detenía.

-… ¿Qué?

-Esa chica Mithra, la Sekiryuutei… ella está en Kuo - Azazel se encogió de hombros - Pero como no quieres ir creo que debo…

FIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHH

-¡¿Cuándo parto?!

En menos de 3 segundos, Ryuto fue a su habitación y empaco todo, ya lista para partir.

-Hehehe, cuando sabes dónde presionar son fáciles de controlar - susurro Azazel sonriendo - Partes en un momento… tengo una habitación de hotel para ti con todo lo necesario. Buena cama, sake, entretenimiento…

-Sí, si, si… ¡Solo envíame ya! - Uno pudo jurar que los ojos de Ryuko brillaron.

-Hai, ahora lo hago loca amante de las espadas.

**En otra parte:**

-¿Sabes cuál es tu misión?

**-**Hai. Brindar apoyo al grupo exorcista que fue enviado a Kuo por el robo de las Espadas Sagradas. En caso de que la información obtenida sea correcta, evitar que el Cadre Kokabiel inicie una guerra y ponga en peligro el plan de paz del Serafin Michael.

-…Sabes, da algo de miedo que digas todo eso con una cara de póker, Origami.

Comento nadie más que el Serafín Michael, soltando una risita un poco nerviosa.

Con quien hablaba era una peliplateada de ojos azules con una patentada cara de póker, con un cuerpo entrenado y desarrollado. Usaba un ajustado traje negro con toques grises, que parecía un poco un traje de baño de latex o algo similar. Sus manos y brazos, excepto la mitad de los bíceps y los hombros, así como las piernas, con excepción de la mitad de los muslos a las caderas, estaban cubiertos por el mismo material.

Su cuerpo tenia marcas tribales azules, y de su espalda salían un par de alas mecánicas de ángel.

La llamada Origami inclino la cabeza confundida, sin perder su cara de póker.

-Olvídalo, solo recuerda que debes ayudar a Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quarta e Ishida Uryu - dijo Michael ganando el asentimiento de Origami.

-Entendido.

-Además, puede que en esa ciudad este la persona que buscas - el Serafin le sonrió divertido, cuando vio los ojos de Origami brillar.

Un círculo mágico angelical se formó debajo de ella…

FLASH

Y rápidamente se desvaneció.

La mirada de Michael pasó de donde estaba Origami hacia el frente, caminando hacia otra sección del Cielo.

-Espero que logren evita otra guerra… estamos cerca de poder iniciar el primer paso para la paz, y sé que Padre no desearía que nuestros esfuerzos se destruyan.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llego el capitulo.**

**Como habrán notado, empece ya a cambiar varias cosas del canon. Adiós Rossweisse como Torre Gremory, que la fuerza te acompañe.**

**¿Y por que Chad? El tipo me cae bien, solo diré eso.**

**Pero no es lo único... vimos la aparición de mas personajes con una relación con Mithra, así como mas personajes que aparecerán en los próximos capítulos.**

**Sin mas que decir, este es Ikari no Ryujin despidiéndose...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo 6 de este fic.**

**Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

**Referencias:**

**\- **hola **\- diálogos**

**\- **_hola_ **\- pensamientos o recuerdos**

**\- **{[hola]} **\- Draig, Albion y otros seres sellados.**

**\- **_"hola"_ **\- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

**Opening 3 de Bleach: Ichirin no Hana**

**(Instrumenta)**

Todo empieza con el cristal de Mithra, que empieza a brillar más y más hasta cubrir la pantalla.

**kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo kawari nante hoka ni inai'n da karenaide ichirin no hana**

La pantalla entonces cambia, mostrándonos a Rakan, pasando a todo el sequito Sitri, luego a una castaña de coletas, una peliazul con mechón verde, luego una castaña de trenzas, de ahí al sequito Gremory, pasando a Raynare, luego a Cinder, la pelinegra, la peliplateada, la rubia y finalmente se muestra a Mithra mirando al frente, pero mientras lentamente va apareciendo el título de la serie, va cambiando.

**hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you**

El título se desvanece, mostrando a Mithra en su ropa de combate, encima de su casa mientras el sol subía lentamente, cubriéndola con su cálida luz. Pero por un segundo se podía ver a la sombra proyectando una tétrica sonrisa.

**tojikaketa kimochi hakidaseba**

Ahora la escena cambia, mostrando a la peliplateada ángel contra una pared, con una armadura como la de Mithra pero verde y más liviana con una guadaña. Luego se muestra a la pelinegra de ojos rojos parada mientras el sol la iluminaba, con una armadura similar pero de color azul y más liviana. Por último se muestra a la rubia mirando el sol salir, con una armadura como la de Mithra pero plateada con toques azules y un solo guante de guerra.

Ahora se muestra de forma rápida a la peliplateada rebanando con su guadaña, a la pelinegra lanzando un corte de energía con una katana y a la rubia con su guante de guerra transformado en cañón y disparando.

**kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo**

La pantalla es cubierta de oscuridad, cambiando al cielo nocturno con una figura de sonrisa psicópata con alas de ángel caído, junto a un cura y un cierto loco que lamia su espada brillante y extraña. La imagen cambia entonces a Kiba herido y agarrando su espada con fuerza, mientras espíritus lo cubrían y su espada brillaba.

La escena cambia mostrando a la peliazul con mechón verde junto a la castaña de coletas, ambas alzando una gran espada y una katana. Luego se desvanecen, dejando pasar a un pelinegro de lentes alzando un arco blanco mientras preparaba una flecha de energia.

**tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito o teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo**

Luego cambia a un joven moreno caminando por los pasillos de la Academia Kuo, antes de detenerse y ver el cielo, para luego pasar a una ¿chica? rubia de ojos rojos, escondida en la oscuridad de una habitación. Luego se muestra la espalda de un sacerdote, pero con fondo negro, hasta que por imágenes la cámara va acercándose hasta terminar frente a su rostro, sonriendo de forma enigmática y de forma exasperante.

Luego se nos muestra a Cinder, alzando los brazos antes de apuntarlos al frente haciendo que la cámara se aleje, mostrando los muchos círculos mágicos de diferentes elementos a su alrededor antes de desatar el armagedon. Luego pasa a una chica de cabello purpura en una coleta con ojos dorados como gato, derrotando unos demonios mientras la cámara se acercaba mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

**kimi no koto mamorinuku kara makenaide ichirin no hana**

Luego se nos muestra a Mithra y la rubia peleando en el cielo. Una llama negra contra una luz blanca, que bailaban en el campo de batalla. Al final se muestra a la rubia sacando alas de demonio mecánicas mientras la luz la cubria, haciendo que la cámara gire y enfoque a Mithra, activando su mascarilla y sacando llamas aún mayores mientras la cámara se acercaba a su ojo, mostrando que parte de la esclerótica se volvió negra.

**TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE TIME NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER**

Al final se nos muestra a Mithra junto al sequito Gremory, con Rias colgándose de ella así como Raynare, provocando que se peleen mientras los demás se reían un poco. Pero mientras se van, la imagen parpadea con una del pasado, con una joven Mithra junto a tres figuras: Asura, Durga y Yasha.

Al final se muestra el cristal de Mithra oscureciendo la escena, aunque había algo oscuro reflejándose en el.

* * *

_Capítulo 6: Enviados_

-¿Tienen todo?

-Hai Ishida.

-Aaahh, que devotos como nosotros entren en territorio demoniaco. Dios, protege nuestras almas~

Tres figuras se encontraban fuera de una iglesia, con una cuarta acercándose.

Uno era un joven de pelo negro con un tono azulado, con lentes. Usaba un traje blanco con guantes, con una cruz especial en su muñeca.

Otra era una adolecente, de pelo azul con un mechón verde. Usaba una túnica con una gran espada envuelta en vendas… y tenía cara de que le faltaba sentido común. No sé, pero es algo que se nota.

La tercera era otra adolecente, de pelo castaño atado en dos coletas largas y con la misma túnica. Sus ojos brillaban de pura devoción hacia el Señor, como toda fiel creyente.

Y el último, el que salía de la iglesia, era… extraño. Tenía el cabello oscuro largo, con un traje de cura clásico, escondiendo un cuerpo trabajado hasta más allá de los límites. Pero lo más desconcertante eran sus ojos y sonrisa… eran vacíos, sin emoción alguna.

-Muy bien, el Vaticano les proveerá los medios para llegar a Japón y algo de fondos - declaro el cura cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda - Ahora vayan, Uryu Ishida, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, que la fe del Señor, este siempre con ustedes.

-¡Hai, padre Kotomine Kirei! - los tres asintieron, mostrando sus respetos al cura, antes de irse…

El cura los vio… y cuando vio que estaban ya lejos, se volvió a meter a la iglesia… una lástima…

No podrá ver sus caras cuando descubran la verdad.

**Kuo:**

La tensión era máxima en el club de investigación de lo oculto, al punto de poder cortarse con un cuchillo.

Asia estaba súper nerviosa, temblando como gelatina sin saber qué hacer.

Koneko comía sus dulces, pero se veía muy atenta a lo ocurrido.

Akeno seguía con su clásica sonrisa, disfrutando claramente lo que pasaba.

Y Chad… este apenas podía procesar que su Rey y la caído estuvieran en un duelo de cartas con tanta seriedad.

¿Y el premio? La albina atada y envuelta en regalo en la silla.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Solo sé que empezó con una clásica disputa, luego a quien tenía los mejores activos y de ahí a un duelo por ver quien dormía hoy con Mithra.

-¡Mira y llora succubus, póker de reyes y un as~! - Raynare sonrió triunfalmente mostrando su mano.

-Mmmmhhhh - Rias alzo una ceja - Si, tendrías la victoria… de no ser porque hiciste trampa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No hice trampa! - se defendió Raynare.

Rias… dejo caer sus cartas, una reina, un 2, una J, y dos reyes iguales a los que tenía Raynare.

-… ¿Y cómo es que tu no hiciste trampa? - pregunto Raynare entrecerrando los ojos.

-Se te ve la carta en tu manga - señalo la Torre más joven, tensando a la caído.

-¿Podemos acabar esto? - pregunto Mithra con un tic en su ceja… ser el premio era algo vergonzoso.

-No - declararon ambas sin despegar la mirada de la otra.

-… ¿Y Kiba? - pregunto el enorme chico, logrando distraer a todos.

-Oh, cierto. No he visto a Kiba - Mithra miro a Rias - ¿sabes por qué?

-Tuvo un encargo - revelo la pelirroja - Las mujeres suelen llamarlo para que cocine, lave, limpie, haga de mesero…

Auch, pobre rubiales. Solo esperan que lo peor que le pase fuera que intenten propasarse.

**Al día siguiente, aeropuerto:**

El trio de la iglesia bajo del avión, buscando algo… e Irina lo encontró.

-¡Ahí~!

Esta señalo a una peliplateada con cara de póker, vestido blanco y con un cartel con sus nombres. El trio no tardo en acercarse, mientras la chica formaba un pequeño círculo mágico para que nadie escuche su conversación.

-¡¿Eres el ángel que fue enviada de apoyo~?! - y fue tomada por sorpresa ante la mirada brillante, devota y maravillada de Irina.

-Hai - asintió la peliplateada - Tobichi Origami, enviada por el mismo Miguel-sama para ayudarlos a recuperar las Espadas Sagradas.

-Tener un ángel aumenta las probabilidades de éxito - declaro Uryu ajustando sus lentes - Me alegra tenerte.

-¿Cuál es el próximo curso de acción? - pregunto Xenovia. Se notaba que quería acabar esto, pero no de mala manera.

-Debemos hablar con los demonios que manejan este territorio - declaro Origami - Debemos ir a la Academia Kuo.

**De mientras:**

-Estúpida succubus, estúpida dragona - se quejó Raynare molesta. Cinder y Rias habían tomado los lugares anoche ¡La dejaron sin nada!

-¡Oi, Ray~!

La caído se detuvo ante esa voz muy conocida, girándose de golpe.

-¡¿Ryuko~?!

Una pelinegra/pelirroja con uniforme de marinero… y una botella de sake en mano se acercó a la caído.

-¡Me preguntaba dónde estabas! - Ryuko abrazo el cuello de Raynare con una sonrisa - Desde que viniste a Kou casi no llamas.

-Perdón por eso - Raynare se rasco la mejilla… y parpadeo - Espera ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Así saludas a una vieja amiga?

-Sabes de que hablo.

-Bien - Ryuko rodo los ojos - El viejo me envió porque algo va a pasar. Tengo que hablar con las dueñas del territorio y justo te vi pasar por aquí.

-…Creo que mataste dos pájaros de un tiro - Raynare gano un gotón enorme.

**Poco más tarde:**

-…Tengo un raro presentimiento - comento Mithra, caminando al club junto a Asia y Chad.

-¿Qué clase? - pregunto el grandulón curioso - ¿Del tipo "Kiryu saltara y me agarrara"?

-No, ojala - Mithra rodo los ojos - Es… más malo que eso… empezó cuando vi a Kiba en la mañana.

El rubio ni la saludó, seguía con una mirada oscura llena de ira… y pudo notar sus heridas.

-T-Talvez peleo con un demonio renegado y se escapó - propuso Asia.

-No, el no parece de los que se molestarían así por algo como eso - declaro Chad - No… esto parece más profundo.

Y cuando llegaron al club… Mithra se alarmo.

-[Compañera…]

-Lo sé - gruño Mithra extrañando a ambos - Hay desconocidos en el club… y por la firma son de la iglesia…

Pero… ¿Qué eran estas dos firmas extrañas?

Eso alarmo a Chad y Asia, entrando los tres rápidamente.

Y cuando abrieron la puerta del salón… decir que se sorprendieron era quedarse corto.

Rias estaba en su escritorio, con Akeno a su lado y un juego de té, y Koneko en el otro. En uno de los sillones grandes, había una peliazul con mechon verde, una castaña de ojos violeta que se le hacía familiar, un pelinegro con tono azul y lentes y una peliplateada que le hace competencia a Koneko en hacer pokerface.

En otro, estaba Raynare junto a una pelinegra con pelos rojos y ojos rojos con uniforme de marinero.

Los tres primeros tenían una firma más pura y angelical, pero aun siendo humana. Claramente miembros de la iglesia. Las otras dos… eran extrañas. No sintió una energía así.

También estaba Kiba, pero… se veía furioso con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

Los ojos de todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta… y los de la peliplateada y la pelinegra con rojo se abrieron mas que nadie.

-¿Quiénes son? - la peliazul de mechón verde entrecerró los ojos.

-Ellos son Yasutora Sado y Asia Argento. Son dos de mis siervos - declaro Rias en un tono serio - La última es una miembro del club, Mithra Hyodo.

-…Bien, eso ahorra el explicar las cosas - la peliazul se calmó al parecer - Aunque… pensar que la santa caída estuviera aquí.

Ese título tenso a Asia, haciendo que los ojos de Mithra se entrecerraran

-Rias, ¿Por qué hay miembros de la iglesia aquí? - pregunto Rias señalándolos.

-Es… complicado - Rias se masajeo la sien.

-Kokabiel, uno de los Cadres, se llevó unas Excaliburns y vino aquí - explico de forma muy resumida esa chica al lado de Raynare.

-Nuestra misión es recuperar o destruir las Excaliburn - declaro el pelinegro de la iglesia ajustando sus lentes - Por eso vinimos…

-A pedir que no intervengan - dijo Xenovia con seriedad.

Mithra entrecerró los ojos mientras Asia y Chad iban al lado de Rias.

-¿Planean pelear solos contra un Cadre? No es por ser malvada… pero los van a joder por completo.

-Por eso tenemos… - la castaña, quien se veía muy animada, señalo a la pepliplateada…

-¡Ha! ¿Creen que esa cara de póker podrá con ese Cadre~? - se burló la pelinegra con rojo.

-Puedo mejor que tú, borracha - contrataco la peliplateada… ¿se conocían?

Un rayo salió de los ojos de ambas y chocaron en medio… joder, es como ver a Rias y Cinder de nuevo.

-¡Arreglemos esto afuera!

-Me parece bien.

Ambas se levantaron con un aura saliendo de ellas… ¿eh? Ahora que lo sentía bien…

-Perfecto, he esperado por esto.

Kiba se alejó de la pared soltando un deseo de venganza y muerte contra la de las iglesias… no, contra sus espadas.

-¿Kiba? - Rias miro con sorpresa a su Caballero… no, todo el grupo Gremory lo miraba con sorpresa junto a los demás.

-Tu… ya veo, eres un superviviente del Proyecto Espada Sagrada, ¿no? - dedujo la peliazul.

-Sí, ¡Y solo sobreviví para destruir esas espadas!

**Patio:**

-… ¡¿Cómo me metí en esto?! - pregunto Mithra mirando a todos lados.

Chad estaba frente al tipo que se presentó como Uryu Ishida. Ambos no parecían tener ganas de pelear, pero lo hacían por sus aliados/amigos lo hacían.

Kiba estaba frente a la peliazul, presentada como Xenovia, quien cargaba como si nada un gran espadón que soltaba un aura santa enorme.

La peliplateada, presentada como Origami, se puso frente a la pelinegra con rojo, llamada Ryuko. Ambas tenían una tensión enorme, aunque de vez en cuando le lanzaban miradas.

Y ella estaba frente a la castaña…

-¡Mithra-san, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme~?!

-… ¿Qué? - Mithra tuvo que asegurarse de no escuchar mal.

-¿No me recuerdas? Pensar que mi amiga de la infancia se aliaria con los demonios, aaaahhh Dios, ¿es otra de tus pruebas? - la castaña empezó a rezar sacándole gotones a Mithra. ¿Por qué le toco la devota?

…Un momento ¿amiga de la infancia?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto Mithra… se le hacía demasiado familiar…

-¡Soy Irina Shidou, ¿ahora me recuerdas?! - grito la castaña haciendo un puchero.

-…Ooooohhh….. ¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHH?! - Mithra grito en shock viendo a Irina.

¡¿Irina?! ¡¿Esa chica marimacho que jugaba con ella?!... wow, el destino tiene jugadas inesperadas.

-Bueno, admitiré que no lo vi venir - Mithra gano un gotón, aunque sonrió - Pero… me alegro verte.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de la castaña…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

… ¿Are? ¿Por qué el aura de Rias y Raynare estallo? ¿Así como la de Origami y Ryuko?

-Aunque ahora me reconozcas… ¡Debo castigarte por unirte a los demonios~! ¡Amen~! - Irina tomo su túnica así como Xenovia.

-Te mostrare el poder de Excaliburn Destruction - y ambas lanzaron sus túnicas.

-… -

Nadie dijo nada cuando vieron que llevaban debajo. Eran leotardos ajustados de color negro estilo bondaje…

-…Sabia que la Iglesia era enfermiza… pero esto es demasiado - declaro Mithra en voz alta.

-¡Oi, son trajes oficiales de batalla~! - se quejó Irina, tomando su listón plateado en su brazo y tirando de él, ¡¿Convirtiéndolo en una katana?! - ¡Por eso, te purificare con Excaliburn Mimic!

-¡Oh vamos, tienes que admitir que digo la verdad!

Las cuatro batallas comenzaron de golpe.

Uryu VS Chad era… muy parejo. Uryu convoco un arco de energía desde su cruz, disparando flecha tras flecha contra la más nueva Torre Gremory. Pero este se protegía con su brazo Hollow, aunque gruñía de dolor.

-Nada mal, tienes gran resistencia - alabo Uryu cargando otra flecha, aunque cada que disparaba una flecha parecía agotarse.

-Y tú tienes mucha precisión y flechas santas - dijo Chad serio. Parece que será un duelo de resistencias.

Caso contrario pasaba en el duelo de espadachines. Kiba creo varias espadas demoniacas y atacaba la espada de Xenovia con pura ira, pero descuidaba toda la técnica que lo caracterizaba.

\- _Ataca como una bestia sin razón y solo apunta a la espada -_ pensó Xenovia decepcionada, destrozando dos de sus espadas con un movimiento. Patético.

En el caso de Mithra e Irina era… la contra. Mithra esquivaba los ataques de la castaña, sin molestarse en atacar.

-¡¿Por qué solo esquivas?! - grito Irina ahora molesta ¡¿La está subestimando?!

-¡Hey, nos acabamos de encontrar y ¿lo primero que hace es atacarme por tener amigos?! - señalo Mithra deteniendo la katana con ambas manos - ¡Sigues tan loca como cuando éramos niños!

-¡Y tú necesitas recibir el castigo de Dios~!

Aunque… la pelea más caótica era la última.

Ryuko lanzaba cortes con sus manos hacia Origami, quien se movía como un haz de luz por el campo, esquivando cada ataque con facilidad.

-¡Ya quédate quieta maldita! - grito Ryuko lanzando ataques más rápido.

-Solicitud negada. Nadie se quedaría quieto solo por pedirlo - comento Origami, inclinándose y dejando pasar un corte de energía por encima de ella.

\- _De nuevo… su energía es muy familiar _\- pensó Mithra viendo el combate de reojo… lo que molesto más a Irina.

-¡Oi, deja de ver otro combate y concéntrate en este!

SLASH

FLASH

CLANK

-Aaaaaahhhhhhh~ - Irina tembló cuando su katana reboto con un guantelete cilíndrico en la mano de Mithra.

-Irina, sabes que no puedes ganar - señalo la albina de inmediato - Y deja de intentar atacarme solo por ser amiga de demonios.

-¡Ellos son los enemigos de Dios! - declaro Irina recuperándose.

-¿Tu Dios no es paz y amor? - señalo Mithra cruzándose de brazos.

-…Tiene un punto - Uryu, el más sereno y analítico del grupo al parecer, señalo dejando de dispararle a Chad.

-¡Uryu, se supone que debes estar de mi lado~!

-Tsk, ya estoy harta.

Ryuko gruño molesta… y un brillo azul salió de su pecho.

-¡Ignition, Ame no Habakiri!

FLAAAAASSSHHH

KA-CHIN KA-CHIN KA-CHIN

El familiar sonido mecánico resonó la luz cubría a Ryuko… y cuando acabo, se sorprendieron por el cambio… pero Mithra aún más.

Ryuko ahora tenía unas placas azules con blanco en las piernas, en la zona de los pies y muslos y en las rodillas unas gemas azules, además sus piernas tenían una tela azul delgada, que pasaba a blanco pasando las rodillas y llegando a la mitad de los muslos se volvía celeste.. Placas azules cubrían sus ante brazos y dos salían de sus bíceps, con una tela blanca cubriendo desde la mitad de los bíceps hasta la mano, con los dedos de color negro. Dos audífonos de color blanco y azul estaban en sus oídos, con un adorno similar a un ala en su cabello. Su torso ahora tenía unas telas blancas pegadas a la zona de la cintura y azules en forma de línea, que pasaba por los lados de su vientre y sus pechos. Otra de color negro se encontraba en su zona del vientre y parte inferior de sus pechos, mientras una celeste se encontraba en la zona superior. En su pecho se hallaba un cristal semi cilíndrico con dos picos celestes a cada lado.

Era… muy similar a la Sacred Gear de Mithra… y eso sin mencionar las marcas tribales que aparecieron una vez activo la armadura.

-Así que ya lo sueltas - Origami entrecerró los ojos - En ese caso… ¡Ignition, Igalima!

FLAAAAAAASSSSSHHH

KA-CHIN KA-CHIN KA-CHIN

Y una luz verde cubrió a Origami, tomando a los demás por sorpresa.

Ahora la peliplateada tenía tacones metálicos, de color verde agua y muy afilados, más unas medias rayadas de color blanco y verde hasta casi el final de los muslos, con dos pequeñas placas verdes en esa zona. Tenía dos grandes hombreras de metal con una gema verde cada una, con una especie de media luna en la espalda. Sus manos, antebrazos y hasta la mitad del bicep, tenían unas mangas verde oscuro y blanco cerca del final, con muñequeras algo gruesas con una X hecha por una gema. Ahora usaba una falda verde, con tela verde claro, negra y verde oscuro cubriendo su torso. Tenía un par de audífonos ovalados de color verde y un sombrero de punta alta, negro con una gran gema verde y con una X blanca en uno de los lados. El mismo cristal que Ryuko estaba en su pecho, pero este tenía picos verdes.

Las mismas marcas tribales aparecieron en su cuerpo.

-Oooohhh ¡¿Nos ponemos serias?! - Ryuko sonrió emocionada, mientras una de sus placas de las piernas se abría y soltaba una pequeña placa que tomo, y sorpresivamente se transformó mecánicamente en una espada.

-Afirmativo. Esta vez, eliminare esa sonrisa - declaro Origami, mientras la media luna de su espalda salía disparada, moviéndose y transformándose en una guadaña de filo verde.

Ambas se miraron… y se lanzaron hacia la otra…

SLASH CLANK SLASH CLANK SLASH CLANK SLASH CLANK SLASH CLANK

La guadaña y la espada chocaron a una velocidad absurda… Kiba, el mas rápido del sequito Gremory, apenas podía seguirlas.

La espada de Ryuko bajo, pasando cerca del cabello de Origami mientras esta la evadía, mientras su guadaña se volvía una de tres filos.

SLAAAAAASSSHH SLAAAAAAASSSHHH SLAAAAAASSSSHHHH

Un triple corte fue lanzado, pero Ryuko logro evadirlo al tirarse hacia atrás tomando distancia. Saco otra espada de otro compartimiento y ambas se cubrieron de un aura naranja.

SLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH SLAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH

Dos cortes de energía fueron lanzados contra la peliplateada, destrozando el suelo…

FLASH

Pero Origami los esquivo moviéndose como un haz de luz azul.

Ambas volvieron a la posición de antes, con Ryuko sonriendo salvaje y emocionada mientras Origami mantenía su poker face, aunque tenia una mirada brillando de emoción.

Ambas se lanzaron contra la otra de nuevo…

-¡Ignition, Boosted Gear!

FLAAAAASSSHH

KA-CHIN KA-CHIN KA-CHIN

Pero… Mithra active su Reliquia, metiéndose en medio y parando con sus guanteletes ambas armas.

-¡Esperen un momento!

Su grito detuvo las demás peleas, algo afortunado pues Xenovia estaba por acabar con Kiba.

-¡¿Cómo es que tienen Reliquias?! ¡¿Y por qué tienen mantra?! - grito Mithra separando a ambas, completamente perdida.

Se supone… que nadie además de ella lo tiene…

-¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota, ahora se enojó! - Ryuko le apunto a Origami.

-Erróneo. Tú la molestaste - declaro Origami en contrataque - Respuesta. Obtuve mi Reliquia de nacimiento, como todas.

-Aquí igual - Ryuko se señaló - Y en cuanto al por que tenemos mantra Mimi~….

-… _¿Mimi? - _Mithra parpadeo MUY perdida.

-Somos semidiosas - declaro Origami cortando a Ryuko - Tobichi Origami, la hija de tu tío Yasha. En consecuencia, tú prima.

-Y yo la de August - declaro rápido Ryuko - ¡Así que eso me hace más cercana!

-Erróneo de nuevo. La sangre es más espesa, aun cuando ha pasado mucho.

Ambas volvieron a verse con clara molestia… sin notar algo.

-… ¿Eh? - Mithra… parpadeo MUY perdida - ¿H-Hija de…? ¿E-E hija de…? ¿P-Pero como…? ¿Cuándo…? Fuuuueeeeee~

PUM

Y… la actual Sekiryuutei cayó al suelo con el cerebro frito.

-¡Mithra/-san/Mimi/Hyodo-san!

**De mientras:**

-Bien, al fin llegamos a Kuo.

Yoruichi sonrió con las manos en las caderas, viendo la ciudad desde el bosque mientras Yamato recuperaba el aliento detrás.

-B-Bien… ahora… olfatea el olor… de Mithra - Yamato respiro con dificultad… y de paso enfureció a la morena de pelo purpura.

-¡¿Me ves cara de perro?!

-En este punto, me importa poco - La ceja de la más alta de las dos, se crispo - Si no puedes seguirla por el olor ¿Qué planeabas hacer para localizarla?

-Obvio… te diría que huelas y localices el sake de ese idiota de Rakan.

Ahora era el turno de que la ceja de Yamato se crispe.

-¡¿Me vez cara de detectora de sake?! ¡No soy a tía Ibaraki!

-¿No lo pueden hacer todos los onis?

PAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM

Yoruichi salto, quedando en la rama de un árbol mientras el suelo donde estaba antes era destruido por el golpe del garrote de Yamato.

-¡No, no lo es! - declaro Yamato con cabeza cómicamente grande - ¿Ahora qué?

-Bueno, sin eso… la mejor opción es buscar los líos - señalo Yoruichi - Donde haya lios, normalmente esta Mithra.

-…Al fin dices algo lógico.

-¡Hey~! - Yoruichi se ofendió por eso, mientras Yamato caminaba hacia la ciudad… ocultando sus cuerpos y rasgos onis.

Hora de hacerse pasar por humanos y encontrar a Mithra… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llego.**

**Y a mas de uno debió estallarle la cabeza cuando revele eso. No será la única sorpresa de la saga.**

**Dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin, despidiendose…**


End file.
